Nyctophobia
by Shadow63
Summary: AU, In post apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

_**Nyctophobia**_

By: Shadow

_Prologue_

I was born several millennia ago when man was new to the blue planet they now call "Earth". My family was friend and kin with the animals, but I was friend to no one. I was punished for my sins and now I haunt the shadows forever waiting, forever searching.

But after one million years on the planet, I became bored with my prey, and after one great massacre, I laid myself to rest, only to awaken every one hundred years or so.

I would rise and research the past hundred years I had missed, only to become bored again and retreat to my rest. The only times I truly stayed awake was during the black plague as they call it now and during the world war with Nazi Germany. I was so fascinated by the truly macabre scenes that lay before me and I would hum myself to sleep with the corpses' requiems.

The sight of the funeral march seemed to be a parade of enjoyment for me as the mourners would scream and cry in time with their loved one's requiem.

I woke up though, to one destruction that I believe that not even I would have been able to survive if I had not hidden myself once more, only deeper and further from the villainous bombs. The final war on earth in which everything was destroyed. Every continent was laid to waste and ruin as one egotistical tyrant fought with another.

So I waited and I now I wake to find the new dawn of man, scrambling to survive in the waist of the old world as new power rises from the ashes and send chills and fears to the day walkers night.

I suspect they are realizing why their ancestors feared the dark so much.


	2. Sciophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

_**Nyctophobia**_

By: Shadow

_Chapter One: Sciophobia_

_**Fear Of Shadows**_

She could feel it deep in her heart, at the bottom of her stomach before she looked through the broken window of the ruined building she was using as shelter. Sunset was quickly approaching and soon it would be night where they found no safety, only fear.

Jumping at shadows, praying for daylight, no sleep, that was the way they had survived since before she was born. Fifty years previous when total chaos and war broke out, killing almost everyone and everything for the sake of the country's leader's ego.

The people of the ruined city of Tokyo lived in fear, in hopes that their eventual, inescapable death would be quick. Those that lived through the great war passed on what knowledge they had of reading and writing, but they figured why should they learn these things when they wouldn't live long at all.

They didn't tell time, nor did they right or really know what was truly what. They had no words for what they saw, what they did, only what the survivors, their ancestors, had told them.

She sighed and hunkered in a corner with what little she had left, waiting for night to approach when the choir of screaming would begin. The feast, started at sun down.

She held her breath as she was swamped with darkness as the sun set quickly and the moon rose slowly.

She heard the heavy thumping footsteps march through the streets, a gasp and a scream as the monsters had caught another victim as the nightlong ravage began.

Only when she heard the body hit the ground fifteen minutes later did she let herself start breathing normally again. She had to train herself to keep quiet or else they would hear her breathing and find her and soon she would be dead.

She heard the scream of a woman far off and held herself tightly as the woman's baby screamed and cried along with her. But soon the sound of tearing flesh and the woman screaming louder and the silencing of the child told her that the baby was dead.

She held herself tighter, rocking, trying to calm down as she remembered her baby brother making the same noise as her mother and father died protecting them both. Only she had survived.

She hoped to survive to see the day when someone would be strong enough and powerful enough to take on the creatures of the night and bring them down.

A man stood in the shadows as he watched his much younger descendants run around, tearing into peoples throats, tearing them apart. It was a massacre, he mused, a smile parting across his pale, handsome face. The screaming, a choir of pain, but not the requiem he longed to hear once more.

He paced out into the street, kicking the head of a porcelain doll across the street into a wall where it shattered.

He could smell the blood as it flowed in rivers from adrenaline filled victims…food for his kind that had been hiding in the fears of man for far to long.

He looked off towards the mountains and smiled. They had been busy in the fifty years it had been since the night finally won over. There was a large illuminated city that housed his brethren, his kin, his children.

He was the first, the original, the father, the beginner and he felt as if this was the time he finally belonged in.

He pulled his dusty, moldy cloak off and threw it into the rat filled alley as he began surveying the city for his first meal in millennia.

A small child came scrabbling in, tears staining his face along with fresh blood. He looked over at Serena and ran to her. She hugged him and tried to sooth him.

She ran her hands through his matted brown hair, rocking him "hush Fritz, hush…if you do not clam down, they will find us too. Hush…please…"

"S…Serena…" the boy whimpered into her chest. "They…they got them…they got the others…they're all gone…I hid and ran until I could find this place. This is where you slipped into today when we were all changing hiding spots." The young boy, Fritz whimpered and held onto the older girl.

"Hush Fritz, I hear footsteps. Do what I told you." Serena whispered into his ear.

Fritz nodded and relaxed trying to slow his body down, closing his large, scared brown eyes.

Serena swallowed as the shadow of the creature elongated through the openings of the door and broken window, but kept going. She waited until she couldn't hear him anymore and waited longer until she sighed and licked her lips, holding tightly onto the small boy.

He leaned against the wall and watched as two woman, both scantly clad, leaned over a terrified man, the man screaming with every stroke of the women's pale hands.

He smiled as they slowly stripped the screaming man with both biting into his thighs. He laughed as the man suffered the ultimate humiliation of releasing himself right before he died all over the women.

The two woman, one with short black hair and eyes so dark they looked black, the other with long black hair and light blue eyes. Twins, he mused as they eyed him like a steak. Twin torturers.

The sauntered over to him, hips swaying. The longhaired beauty threw her head back and laughed, a full throaty laugh. "Look what we have sister…a beautiful snack…"

They curled against his sides, breasts against his arms "I want to play with him sister, let's keep him! His is just so sinfully beautiful." The shorthaired sister said as she made sinfully sound so erotic and seductive.

"Maybe we should…I would love to play with him myself…mother always did say share sister…" the longhaired one said again.

The man smiled and laughed. "I would love to play my beauties, but I fear that I am much to hungry…it has been so long since I've gotten to eat." He said tangling his long pale fingers in the both of the female creatures hair.

They both purred and pressed their bare thighs against the black cloth of his pants. "We will play with you whether you have fed or not mortal." The shorthaired one said as she brushed her black painted lips over where his pulse should have been. But she found none.

She jumped back and hissed at him. Her sister joining her. "He has no pulse sister!" the shorthaired one said pointing at him.

"Who are you stranger!" the longhaired sister asked.

He walked towards them slowly. "I am the first, the father…the death giver to all my children."

"The first? The first was born millennia ago. The oldest left alive is only two thousand." The longhaired sister said slightly afraid of the man before her.

"Come my cats, don't you wish to play with me?" he asked laughing, turning, showing them his entire body.

"Who are you?" the shorthaired one cried out.

The other creatures had gathered and the man stopped and looked at them all and laughed. "My children! How good to see you!"

The sisters fell to the ground hugging tightly to each other. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? I have not been asked that in millennia my cats. As I said, I am the first, the father…in the bible they called me Cain. You may call me Darien." He said bowing, his shaggy black hair following into his dark, sinful blue eyes.

The name floated along the crowd of creatures as the shorthaired sister reached up to him, an awed expression on her face. "The father of all vampires." She whispered.

"Come to me my cats…" He whispered catching their gaze. They fell into his eyes and nodded. They got up and approached him. Clinging to him.

"Such young vampires you two are," he mused. "You have come long from my first bite." He said smiling. He sighed. "I would love to play my cats, but I fear I must feed first…" He grabbed their necks as the watched him wantonly, captured by his gaze, and in a sound of tearing flesh he ripped their heads from their shoulders and threw them against the wall, the heads exploding in a flash of blood and brains.

He grinned, baring fangs at the crowd and they all hissed and backed away from him and disappeared, running. He laughed and threw his head back. Yes, he did miss the terror!

And right now, the terror that he craved was hiding in the buildings waiting for the sun to chase his children back into the safety of their palace.


	3. Somniphobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

_**Nyctophobia**_

By: Shadow

_Chapter Two: Somniphobia_

_**Fear of Sleeping**_

Serena gazed at the small boy sleeping in her arms and wished that she too could sleep, but knew it would be no use, sleep wouldn't claim her until the sun rose and sent the creatures back to their fortified palace.

She sighed as she felt morning approaching. She looked out the window and saw the blurry, blue purple sky of twilight and wondered how her ancestors could have slept all night and stayed awake all day.

She swallowed and laid her head back wrapping her arms tighter around Fritz. Another night of casualties, another day filled with the scent of burning flesh.

Serena took Fritz's hand as they made their way through the shadowed alleys to the open ground of the square where two bodies of vampires laid prone. There was murmuring going throughout the handful of survivors over what could have happened.

Serena looked away from the bodies and saw the kind old lady that had survived the war and had taught her so much. She smiled and rushed herself over to her. "Momo!" she cried out as she hugged the elderly woman. "You survived."

"It'll take more then a couple of hunting vampires to kill me Serena. But I see that wasn't the case for young Fritz's family…poor thing…we'll go over then and burn them. We don't want anymore of those creatures popping up and killing more of our people."

"I heard yesterday that there are vampires streaming in from the islands off of our own because they killed all of the human's on their islands. We'll be wiped out soon!" Serena said looking off towards the shimmering city.

"Sadly, that is true. They're over hunting, not giving us a break…but if they go hunt our animals, we'll die anyways." Momo laughed, that old friendly hag cackle.

"What's so funny about that?" Serena asked, seeing no humor in the thought.

"By killing us off, they'll starve themselves Serena. Unless they wise up and start breeding us like cattle…but what a way to go." She laughed again taking them off towards her shelter.

"I heard that they're more people on the larger continents Grandma Momo." Fritz said looking up at the old woman.

"Probably. More room to hide, but more dangerous as well. That's where most of the fighting took place. Places that used to be known as China, Korea, Thailand, Germany, Russia, Canada, America, Mexico…just to name a few. Great places all of them. China, just like where we live, was a thriving metropolis in towns like Hong Kong. It was lit up just like the vampire fortress up there. And the good ole USA and their no good, rotten president bushy pants! Man couldn't speak a damn word of proper English, yet he led the free world. Greedy bastard is what he was." Momo said remembering her youth when everyone had thought it would be peaceful.

"Naivety, selfishness, ego and blind sightedness led us to a world over run with fear and death…" Serena said sadly as she looked up at the palace.

"Karma for the deeds of the men who led our respecting countries." She shook her head. "The US was so paranoid of its neighboring countries when it became one of the largest economically rich places in the world. Made them paranoid and dumb. Raised up dumb future leaders too!"

"Grandma Momo…what's a year?" Fritz asked. "I heard some men from your time talking about a year. What is it? Can you eat it?"

Momo laughed. "No Fritz a year isn't food. You know what day and night are. Well the time between one middle of the night and the next is a day. Twenty-four hours. A year is three hundred sixty-five of those days. People used to live for, maybe eighty or one hundred years. Which would be surviving twenty-nine thousand two hundred days to three hundred sixty-five thousand days."

"That's a lot…" Fritz said looking up at Serena. "I don't think I'll make it that long. But Serena will. She's really smart. She can control her body so that you can't even hear her heart beat if you put your head to her chest. Its almost as if she can die for a little while then live again when the dangers all gone. She's trying to teach me, but I can't figure it out."

"You will Fritz. I know you will." Serena said smiling sadly down at the small boy.

"I know how Serena can do it." Momo said smiling up at the cloudy sky.

"How? How?" Fritz asked as serious as a little boy could.

Momo got into his face and whispered, "She's a special type of Vampire!"

Fritz screamed and ran into Momo's laughing arms.

"Momo!" Serena scalded. "Don't tease Fritz so! I am not a vampire! That is so cruel to joke like that after Fritz lost his entire family!"

Momo's smiled faded as she released Fritz "if you can't laugh at death, what can you laugh at?"

Serena smiled and picked up Fritz piggyback style "Life." She said as she dodged into a large two-story building.

As dusk neared Serena sighed and pushed Fritz into Momo's arms. "Stay with Momo Fritz, the more heartbeats together, the better they can hear it. I'll go hide a few buildings that way. Even with my yellow hair they'll never see me, it's to dirty to catch light." She bent over and kissed Fritz's cheek. "Stay safe. You too Momo." She turned and ran out the door as the shadows of night began creeping through the streets. She hid in a sturdy stone building with holes in its roof. "As long as it doesn't rain, I'm fine." She whispered as she hid in what would be the darkest corner away from doors and windows.

Serena sat shivering in the dark, her eyes fluttering, wanting to sleep, but she knew she couldn't. Sleeping at night was bad for you if you didn't drink blood.

She sighed and rubbed her face. "Dang it Ritz…why did you keep me up all day…"

Darien looked at the small blonde curled beneath the old tattered tablecloth and smiled. How easy she would be for prey. He knelt beside her and chuckled. "These young vamps just don't know what they're doing do they my small blonde doll?" he murmured as he caressed her cheek. "They feed until their food is dead. Small amounts…that is all it takes…keep you alive…at this pace, they'll starve themselves…or turn on each other…I shouldn't have slept for so long." He sighed and looked up at the full moon glaring through one of the holes.

"But you humans are smart…smarter then you look at least. Always nomadic so that my children won't find you…as well…" he chuckled and stood. "The night is so dangerous my little blonde doll. You shouldn't be sleeping…but you are only human. I cannot blame you, though I will constantly be blamed for my indigestions from the time when I was a dumb youth when man first walked on this Earth, back when it was beautiful, not ruins." He leaned against the wall staring out at the hollow window, resting his head on the edge of the window, crossing his arms across his chest.

Serena sighed and rolled in her sleep curling under the tablecloth, a small smile spreading across her lips.

Darien chuckled as he glanced back at the sleeping blonde. "Smart woman…dream sweet to balance out the nightmare of reality. Are you dreaming of your family, friends my little blonde doll?" He smiled as he watched her snore lightly. "You remind me of my own mother." He laughed at himself. "Then again, you are one of her grandchildren, are you not my blonde doll…" He sighed and looked back out the window. "The Mark of Cain…" he chuckled a bit "old religions used to believe that it was swapping white skin for black, hence racism in some cultures…or even I being Jewish…" he ran a hand through his hair. "Idiots, all of them. I served my God…but I was lazy, young and jealous of the baby of the family, Abel. What an idiot I was…tossing him over a cliff…but now…an eternally damned wanderer. Starving in the middle of the desert…Satan himself offered me the gift to eternally live. How stupid I was…"

He looked down at the sleeping girl again "there are times like this when I come into my own mind and realize how much of a fool I was. But, then again…when the hunger rages, I am back in the desert, desperate…and I am the stereotypical Cain of the stories. Cain…" he shook his head and chuckled "I was renamed Daemon, for the new demon that Lucifer himself put in me. But as I aged, Daemon was to cold…Darien…it is Darien now my blonde doll. But whatever is your name?" He paced around her, looking her over.

He smiled coldly "I may never know shall I my small blonde doll." He sighed and knelt beside her. He brushed the hair out of her face and bent and kissed her forehead. "I shall stay until I feel my people leave, then I too will leave. Beauty like yours should be kept on Earth as long as it can."

He stood and resumed his post by the window and kept watch while she slept soundly, not a word, not a sound from the small blonde doll.

_**Authors Note: All I have to say is…AW!! I love you Cosmo Crystal. You love my stories. I love knowing that I have a constant reader that has read 3 or more of my stories! hugs you deserve a bunch of cookies! does the happy dance and as for my ideas Cosmos…they come from the darkest part of my brain. I only have my main characters do things that I would love to be able to do to people. Hence the evil Darien in this story! Oh and when reading this. You guys should definitely listen to Murderdolls, Korn, Disturbed, Trinity Blood Soundtrack, Vampire Hunter D soundtrack or anything like that. It really got my evil mind working. Just don't listen to the rent soundtrack, it really messes you up…Teehee!**_


	4. Melanophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

_**Nyctophobia**_

_By: Shadow_

_Chapter Three: Melanophobia_

_**Fear of Black**_

Ritz's eyes were huge as he saw Serena lying on the floor, her hair spread out around her, looking like a tossed around doll. He screamed and Momo came in just as Serena sat up, shocked.

Momo started laughing as Serena caught Ritz who ran towards her "Serena! I thought you were dead!"

She looked outside then up at Momo confused. "You were sleeping when Ritz started screaming."

"I slept the entire night and not even one vampire found me?" Serena just couldn't believe that it could be true.

"Actually…" Momo looked a little frightened as she pointed to a black leather garment hanging over the busted open window.

Serena stood up and walked over. She picked up the garment and looked at it. It was a large coat. It was a man's coat. She looked at Momo shocked. "How? I would have noticed…or at least heard!"

"Charles was two buildings down and saw a large man walking around in here. He knew you were in here and came and got us as soon as he saw the man disappear. He spent the entire night with you." Momo said wrapping her arms around the young woman's shoulders, hugging her tightly.

She swallowed and hugged the coat tightly. "Why didn't he kill me?" she asked as she looked down at the dark garment.

"I do not know." Momo said shaking her head.

Serena sat down and looked through the coat. "Nothing…no clue as to why he just stood there all night, not killing me…I am deeply confused Momo."

"I understand child." Momo said looking at the black coat.

Ritz ran over to Serena and curled up against her side whimpering. "I'm scared for you Serena."

Serena smiled down at the small boy "Don't be afraid Ritz. I'm not sure as to why he would. But obviously he meant no harm."

Serena picked up Ritz and held tight onto him and the jacket and headed out into sunshine. She sighed and walked side by side with Momo. People stared at her as she walked down the street with her two companions.

"Charles told them what he saw…the bastard." Momo said crossing her arms.

Serena sighed and shook her head "its alright Momo. I had no idea that there was a vampire there."

"Which scares me more. You're more adept then anyone of these people to sensing a vampire."

"I was out. Ritz kept me up all day so I couldn't get any sleep. I was exhausted." Serena said as she rubbed her eyes at the thought of getting to go back to sleep.

"I'll watch him while you get some sleep so you can stay awake tonight and not have a vampire sneak up on you." Momo said smiling kindly up at the younger girl.

Serena nodded and set Fritz down and let him go off with Momo as she decided to go get something to eat. Scavenging again.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair approached Serena, a snide smirk on her face, her arms crossed under her ample chest. "Where did you get the coat Serena?" she asked circling the shorter blonde.

"I…I found it." Serena said watching the older girl pace her. "Noriko…why do you care where I got this from anyways?"

"Because I heard it came from a vampire…a vampire that spent the night in your building. Come Serena, show me the bites!" Noriko said laughing as she pushed the smaller girl to the ground.

"Leave me alone Noriko!" Serena said huddled in a ball on the ground. Serena didn't see herself as brave. Only a survivor and the thought of confrontation frightened her.

Noriko just laughed and pulled Serena off the ground by her hair. "Where did your undead lover bite you? I don't see any wounds on the neck…maybe your chest!" Noriko laughed as Serena pulled out of her grip, only helping Noriko pull her shirt off. Serena huddled over, shaking, covering her bare chest with the coat.

"Oh come Serena. You shouldn't be embarrassed about nudity, I mean you are a whore after all!" Noriko said as she kicked Serena in the head. Serena fell dropping the coat, baring her breasts. Noriko laughed as Serena started to cry, trying to hide herself with the coat.

"No wounds there either? Which means he probably bit lower." Noriko said approaching the small frightened girl.

The people of the ruined city of Tokyo heard a girl screaming and crying. They gathered around to see Noriko beating on the poor naked Serena who was curled in a ball.

Momo ran forward pushing her way though and saw the sight. She gasped and ran forward. "Noriko!" Momo yelled. She pulled the red headed blonde away from Serena who was still more focused on covering herself rather then caring about being beaten.

Serena looked up at Momo, her lip was puffy, blood dripping down her chin from it, her eye was already turning black and swelling, and where you could see skin you could tell she was bruising quickly. Tears ran down the pale girls cheeks as she looked around for her clothes.

"What is you problem Noriko?" Momo yelled at the smiling woman.

"She's a whore Momo! She spent the entire night with a vampire and never once did he bite her or kill her! Don't you wonder why? She's part of them, she may not be a vampire yet, but she's part of them! I know it!" Noriko screamed pointing at the shaking, crying blonde.

"Noriko! I know you lost your lover last night, but that is no reason to take it out on poor Serena." Momo scolded.

"Why did he have to die and not her? The whore of the vampires!" Noriko screamed before running away.

"Get out of here!" Momo yelled trying to shoo the people away. "Shame on you for not stopping Noriko! Serena lost her entire family to vampires just like most of you! Shoo! I am disappointed in the lot of you! We should be taking care of those that are left, not condemning them for something we have no knowledge over! Now scram!"

Ritz came running over carrying Serena's clothes. "Are you alright Serena?"

She nodded and dressed quickly; stumbling to her feet she held her bruised ribs. "I'm fine Ritz. Noriko was just upset. She had no right mind about her." She smiled "You must always forgive those that wrong you Ritz, or else you are no better then the monsters who hunt us."

Serena hugged Momo gently "Thank you Momo."

"You are like my own daughter Serena. I couldn't just let that hussy hurt you like she was. Now come, lets go get you cleaned up."

Serena sat in the water, letting the cool water rinse away as much dirt as it could, rinsing the dirt and grime out of her hair. She cleaned off the blood but winced every time she touched on of the bruises. "My ribs hurt so bad Momo."

"Noriko bruised you up pretty bad Serena." Momo said sitting by the stream watching for any unwanted visitors.

Serena climbed out of the water and dried off with the rag that Momo had brought with them. She dressed in a different set of clothes and actually slipped the coat on after braiding her long blonde hair.

Momo watched Ritz for the rest of the morning as Serena slept restlessly from the pain of her wounds.

As night fell they had found a house that had an underground cellar. Serena made Ritz and Momo hide in it.

"Come down here with us Serena." Momo pleaded.

"I can't." Serena said shaking her head. Her now clean hair falling around her body like a white blonde veil. "The vampire knows my scent probably. It would be too dangerous. I'll stay one house away. Stay here. I don't want either of you dead."

With that she ran out across the alley and hid in the remains of an old store hiding amongst the ruined shelves.

As the moon slowly rose, the choir of screams rose with it. Serena fought to control herself and won, she was able to slow her body down so that you could barely hear her heart or her breathing.

The night progressed with only the shadows of vampires passing by the building. She thought she was safe.

"I see you are awake this night my blonde doll." She heard a deep voice say from feet away.

She fought to keep herself in check. As she saw the shadow come closer to you. "You have taught yourself to sound almost near death…I am impressed. It is a good survival technique." The voice said as he turned the corner and faced her.

She began crawling backwards, wanting to distance herself from the creature before her. She looked up at him.

He smiled kindly at her, which made her stop moving. "Please…if you must kill me, kill me fast."

The vampire laughed and cocked his head, his dark hair falling into his even darker eyes. "I am not here to kill you my little blonde doll." He looked her over and frowned. "I can smell the blood, see the bruises. Who hurt you?"

She shook her head "I may not like her, but I will not offer up her name."

"Why did this woman hurt you?" He crouched down next to her inspecting the bruises.

"Are you the vampire that left this coat?" She asked as leaned back away from him, trapped in a corner.

"Yes." He nodded. "You were laying cold beneath the table cloth. I thought to leave it to warm you."

"She beat me because of you…she called me your whore. That I was telling you where each of them hid." Serena said starting to cry "She hurt me because of you…because you and yours killed her lover and not me…"

Darien sighed and frowned. "I am not like the others. I do not lust the way they lust. I do not hunt the way they hunt. And I am sorry that my actions have caused you pain."

She looked seriously confused as she curled in a ball, huddled beneath the jacket that was way to big on her. "Why are you so kind? Why aren't you tearing me in half?"

"It is only when the hunger arises my little blonde doll, am I ever anything close to them." He sighed and shook his head and saw just how much pain was written across her pale face.

"It is not just your face that pains you so…" It wasn't a question.

"She kicked me…" Serena admitted as she held her pained ribs.

"I watched over you to make sure that no harm would come to you, I should have hid myself from the mortal's gaze, for my action caused you pain none the less…" he sighed and stroked Serena's hair back.

"Why would you guard me? I am your food."

He smiled, looking amused with her question. "I am new to this town. I am also so much older and more refined than these beasts haunting these streets."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, confused that he would be so kind to her.

"I am the first, and original vampire my little blonde doll. All these creatures are descendants of my first bites. I have lived for millennia; I hunger, but not like they. They hunger for revenge for having to spend years in hiding." He shook his head. "I regret sleeping for as long as I have. I should have taught the way better then I did." He sighed, "and now you, descendants of my children, nieces and nephews are made to suffer for my sins." He stroked Serena's hair back again "I am sorry for that my little blonde doll."

"Who are you…?" Serena asked swallowing hard.

"You may just call me Darien, my little blonde doll. And what is you name?" He sat down next to her, as if there was not murdering happening outside.

"Serena. My name is Serena." She said as she looked out the window and saw the shadows move by quickly.

Darien smiled and chuckled "To think, I thought I would never know your name."

"Darien, why did you keep guard last night?"

"The same reason I will keep guard tonight." He said as he got up to watch the windows and door. "With the war, most of the beauty this earth held is gone. Forests, animals, plant life…I must protect one of the last remaining beautiful things on this earth Serena." He smiled and walked down the aisles to keep guard.

Serena just sat and watched this man, this vampire walk back and forth keeping watch over her, who he had called one of the last remaining beautiful things on earth. She blushed but continued to watch him as he went from a scary talkative creature, to a handsome silent guard.


	5. Astrapophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

**_Author's Note: _**sighs there are several theories as to the death of Abel. Clubbing with a Cane, Rocks even strangulation. I did do research, I went to my dad **_WHO IS A PASTOR_** I checked wikipedia and they both basically said the same thing. I wanted to come up with something different that would be the "truth of the story" from the person who actually lived it. DID I EVER MENTION NUKES? I mentioned bombings, like Pearl Harbor was bombed, not with nukes. And people can survive nukes. Japan was nuked during WWII. We wouldn't have Sailor Moon if they'd been wiped out! The war is set years after Bush dies. I DO GET TO THE HISTORY!!!

I don't mind flames. I really don't, but when you're only 3 chapters in and some FUCKING SMART ASS has to whine and bitch. It is going to bug me. Pull your head out of your ass and think! And, just as a note to anonymous the fear of the dark is listed as several different terms. http:// www. Lists several different terms for each. I did research each of the phobias several times and I chose to use Nyctophobia.

As to the chapters, in bold letters under the name of the fear is its meaning.

_**Nyctophobia**_

_By: Shadow_

_Chapter Four: Astrapophobia_

_**Fear Of Thunder and Lightning**_

Serena watched as Darien went out into the quickly dying shadows of night and then disappear from sight. She ran to the door and looked down the street and saw nothing. She wrapped the coat that he had given her more tightly around her small frame and walked across the alley to the building in which Momo and Ritz were hiding. She uncovered the trap door and knocked before opening it up.

"Morning has arisen." She said smiling down at the May December group in the cellar.

Momo sighed and hugged Serena after she had come to the top. "My prayers have been answered and once again you are unharmed."

Ritz looked confused up at Serena who looked just as confused. "Prayers?" Serena asked.

"Right…you two were born fifty years after the war. In my time before the war there were religions in which the people would pray to the gods, praying was a way of talking to these gods and ask them something, like saving someone, asking for forgiveness for a sin…right…no clue…um…a sin is a wicked action." Momo said trying to explain. "Its hard to explain…its like trying to explain breathing fish."

"Grandma Momo, what'd a god?" Ritz asked holding onto Serena's hand as they walked through the streets.

"A god is a spiritual being that is all powerful…the thing, people believe, that created all of us here on earth. They were usually good and kind. Merciful." Momo explained.

Serena furrowed her brows together and sighed, "If that's the case why didn't the god…or gods or whatever stop the war?"

Momo shrugged "Maybe God wanted it to happen. Lets just be glad it wasn't a nuclear holocaust. Nothing would be here if that was the case."

Ritz perked out his lower lip, his way of thinking and looked up at Momo "will you tell us about the war Grandma Momo?"

Momo nodded "maybe someday I will. I just wish you two could've been born back before all of this. The world was great and thriving. People were finally pulling together to help one another…then something happened and boom, a war. I'll tell you kids someday."

Serena sat under the eaves of the building that Momo usually lived at during the day. She was lying back on a hand made chair, close to falling asleep when Momo came over and sat next to her.

"Did he visit you again?" Momo asked in hushed tones.

Serena sighed and cracked on eye open. She looked at Momo who looked worried. She closed her eyes and nodded yes.

"Were you awake this time?"

Once again Serena nodded.

"Did you two talk?"

Serena nodded again.

Momo poked Serena in the sides "fess up honey!"

"He kept calling me his blonde doll." Serena shrugged wanting nothing more then to sleep.

"Did you ask him why he hasn't been killing you?"

Serena nodded.

"Well…what did he say?"

"He said that he wasn't like the others. They learned nothing but bad habits from him not staying awake and teaching them. He said he was the first vampire." Serena opened her eyes and sighed brushing her unruly hair out of her eyes "He said that there wasn't a lot of beauty left in the world and that he wanted to protect it…" she blushed at that.

"He called you beautiful?"

"Kind of…he said I was one of the last beautiful things on this planet. He was basically comparing me to a flower."

"He doesn't sound like a blood thirsty vampire…he sounds more like a gentleman." Momo said furrowing her brows thinking. "Did you get his name?"

Serena nodded "He said that I should call him Darien."

"Once again all I think about is a gentleman…" Momo smirked and chuckled. "Did you talk of anything else?"

"He could smell the bloody wounds and see the bruises. He inquired who gave them to me. I wouldn't tell him. He may have been sweet but I refused to tell him, he is still a vampire after all."

"Is that it?" Momo asked after a couple seconds to see if she would continue her story.

Serena nodded "he stood sentinel for the rest of the night wanting to protect me from the other vampires."

"I see…" was all Momo said before getting up to let the little blonde sleep.

Momo and Ritz were back under the house, protecting themselves from not only the vampires, but the elements as well.

Serena huddled in the small abandoned house as the rain poured, lightening crashed and thunder rolled. She tried to control her fear but it wasn't any use. She was terrified.

She sat in the corner rocking frontward and backwards trying to calm herself to no avail.

Darien came in from the rain soaked only to hear the small blonde whimpering in terror. He looked around and saw no one. A smile spread across his face as she cried out when the lightening crashed.

"It is just lightening and thunder Serena." Darien said approaching her slowly.

He was shocked when a look of relief passed across her face as she saw him. He sat next to her and saw her continue rocking trying to calm her nerve but still not having any luck.

"What frightens you so about this?" Darien asked confused.

Serena stopped and looked at him not sure what to say. "I…I don't know…the loud sounds, flashing lights that look so horrible like ripped flesh."

He stared at her, wondering how she knew about ripped flesh, but the answer was obvious. In this world of hell and chaos, it was normal for someone who looked as young as she to see death. He ran one of his long pale hands through his thick black hair and watched as the lightening crashed through the sky once more and smirked.

But as he heard the small blonde's whimpers he knew he couldn't stay there that night. It would be too much. He turned his back to her as he felt the pain clench his gut with every whimper and the smell of her terror.

Serena looked up just in time to see him leave. She quickly stood and ran to the door not understanding. But as the lighting crashed through the sky once more she really didn't care. She ran to the back of the old ruined building and hid.


	6. Oneirophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

**_Author's Note: _**laughs you should read this chapter listening to "Black Water" from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. It really does wonders for this chapter!!

And I know this chapter is short. But it's short for a reason. I don't want to get to into details that will come in a later point in the story.

_**Nyctophobia**_

_By: Shadow_

_Chapter Five: Oneirophobia_

_**Fear of Dreaming**_

The palace was as beautiful as ever as Serena sat by the creek looking up at it. She smiled and hummed as she heard the screams of the nighttime hunting beginning.

She laid back on the cool grass and licked her lips imagining the blood pouring for the victims body all of the bodies of the vampires hunting them. Just the image of was enough to turn her on. She panted heavily and it became too much to handle.

She stood and ran back towards the ruins of Tokyo and there he stood. His dark hungry blue eyes watching her, his smooth white chest, chiseled with muscles, his full sensuous mouth curving in a smile as he saw her slowly coming towards him.

"Darien…" she whispered out his name as he reared his head back, fangs glistening in the full moon light. His head swooped down and pierced into the neck of a screaming, struggling Noriko.

Serena held her hands over her heart as her breathing sped up and she felt a warm heat traveling from her stomach to between her legs.

She gasped and swallowed as Darien dropped the dead Noriko to the ground. His body covered in her blood. She quickly licked her lips wanting to lick the blood from his body.

He kicked the body out of the way and grabbed Serena by the arms, pulling her against his bare chest. He grinned at her, his teeth stained in the blood. He swooped his head down and kissed her.

She moaned as the taste of his and the blood mingled in her mouth. She wanted more, she had to have more…

Serena quickly sat up panting, her hand over her quickly beating heart. She rubbed her eyes and looked around realizing that it wasn't night and Darien was nowhere in sight.

"A dream…just a dream…oh man…" she rubbed her face realizing that the heat she had felt in the dream was still pooling in her stomach. "What's going on?"

After she got herself under control, Serena laid back down, determined to sleep.

It was full dark as Darien's dark, hungry eyes surveyed the street. A large, haunting smile across his face as he heard the choir of screaming fill the night air.

He sniffed the air and shuddered as he stared up at the stars. "All that is missing is the haunting requiem!" He said wistfully.

He felt the hunger pull at his stomach as he walked down the street; the blood, the murder and the mayhem driving him near the edge.

But soon he entered the clearing and heard to women arguing. They sounded human to Darien and he smiled at his luck. He quickly walked across the wide expanse as he heard what exactly was being said.

Serena was on her knees trying to pull her arm out of Noriko's grip. The image of Darien ripping Noriko's throat out was still fresh in her mind, even though it was a dream, making her more desperate to get away.

"Noriko! Please, let me go!" Serena pleaded, as she pulled harder.

"Bitch!" Noriko yelled. "I see him always leaving from the building you hide in! You are betraying us to the vampires! You dirty whore!" she yelled at the small cowering blonde as she kicked Serena in her still sore ribs.

"Noriko, please! Its night, the vampires are everywhere, we must get out of here and hide, please!" Serena was crying out the words wanting nothing more then to hide with Momo and Ritz at that very moment.

Noriko laughed, "You're worried about vampires? How can you worry about vampires? You fuck them!"

"Noriko! Please! Let me go! I don't know what you're talking about? Please!" Serena was sobbing into the hard, dirty, broken up concrete.

Darien noticed that it was Serena, his little blonde doll, being assaulted by another woman. A moment of normalcy and protection flashed through his mind, only to be squelched out by the hunger and madness forced upon him for decades.

"Poor little rabbit, fighting to get away from the fox." Darien said as he approached the fighting women.

Serena looked up and terror filled her soul. It was Darien, but the hungry look in his eyes was the same as from her dream. But the look wasn't the same; this look was the one she had seen on one of the survivors as he took his own life. Momo said it was insanity.

She fought harder to get out of Noriko's grip, but Noriko just held on tight watching Darien approach them.

"But the fox thinks, what a delicious treat she shall be." He said as he circled the struggling Serena and the terrified Noriko. "But little does the fox know, just how small and insignificant she is." Darien said, an amused lilt in his voice as he pushed the hair from Noriko's face.

Noriko flinched, whimpering, paralyzed by fear. "What…what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the hungry wolf, which is not interested in the rabbit, only in the predator," he whispered as he gently ran the tip of his tongue along the curve of Noriko's ear.

Noriko let go of Serena and started running to get away from Darien. Darien caught Noriko and held her back tight against his chest.

Serena started breathing heavily as tears flowed from her eyes. This wasn't the Darien that visited her and took care of her, this was someone else…someone who was insane.

Darien laughed as Noriko screamed. He titled her head slowly, barred his fangs, which glowed white in the moonlight.

Serena screamed and ran for shelter as Darien tore into the screaming Noriko's throat.

As the woman, who his little blonde doll had called Noriko, hit the ground with a solid thud he smiled, loving the feeling of her blood pouring down his throat, dripping down his chin. It was erotic for him and he laughed as he felt himself getting hard in his tight black britches. He stared down at the lifeless woman and studied her thoughtfully.

"I rushed…" he pouted "I should have fucked you as you screamed in terror…you would've enjoyed it to…you just wouldn't have been able to tell me…" he shrugged "oh well…there are others…and I still crave for their blood and the terror that they shall scream as I penetrate them…in oh so many ways."

Serena dodged through the street as she heard Noriko's screams over and over again in her mind. She quickly wiped the blinding tears from her eyes as she finally found a place to hide, hoping that she would never see Darien ever again. She fought for control of her breathing as she rocked back and forth still hearing the screams, the sight of the blood in her dream as they converged in her head.

She pulled her hair, whimpering "calm down…calm down…clam down…" she demanded herself. But all she could think about was hearing the screams and the sight of Darien killing Noriko in her dreams. The taste of the blood and the kiss…She screamed, but covered her mouth hoping that no vampire would find her and do that to her.


	7. Dementophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

_**Nyctophobia**_

_By: Shadow_

_Chapter six: Dementophobia_

_**Fear of Insanity**_

Serena rocked back and forth as she looked down at the remains of Noriko that lay at her feet. She bit her lower lip and held herself as she whimpered. "I'm so sorry Noriko. So, so sorry…"

Momo came up from behind her as the men came over to take Noriko's body away. "I didn't think that you would mourn of Noriko."

Momo had to kneel beside Serena to hear what she said. "What was the darling?" Momo asked again.

"He…he killed her. He bit her and drained her blood out. I was so scared I couldn't do anything but run. He wasn't the same, he as talking weird. About a wolf, a fox and a rabbit." Serena muttered out still rocking.

Momo realized what Serena was talking about. Her eyes widened in shock as she asked "The vampire that had been protecting you?"

Serena whimpered and nodded still rocking, holding onto her knees as she looked at the dried blood on the ground. "He looked like the man did before he killed himself Momo…" Serena said, this sentence being her first coherent sentence spoken that day.

"Oh Serena…" Momo said hugging the other girl trying to sooth her. "He looked insane…"

She nodded and held onto the older woman as she started to cry again.

"I'm just glad that you are ok."

Serena whimpered as she covered her ears. "I can still here her screaming as I ran away."

"That's all we can do Serena. Run and try to survive." Momo stroked her hair back "you poor thing…the terror has all but put you into shock."

Momo led Serena over to where Fritz was waiting so that they could all go sleep and try to forget about the night's past activities.

Serena was lying on the rough wooden chair hugging the sleeping Fritz against her, running her fingers through his hair, petting him, as she battled with the thoughts and emotions that ran through her mind. She sighed and closed her eyes, needing the sleep, but one thought kept her awake.

Noriko deserved it.

She shook her head and held onto Fritz's little form tighter, like a little toy. "No, she didn't deserve it. I may have hated her, but no one deserves that kind of terror in their death."

Serena tried to close her eyes again, but the flash of her dream came roaring into her mind, mixing with the horror she had experienced. It melted together and she felt a devious smirk cross her features.

She opened her eyes wide. No, no she didn't want Noriko to die that way; no she didn't want Darien to kiss her when his mouth was still dripping with Noriko's blood. She wasn't a vampire. She wasn't crazy like all the vampires were.

She sat up and left Fritz covered in the blanket in search of Momo. She would know what was going on.

Momo looked up as Serena sat next to her. "Problem Serena?" she asked the younger woman.

"Momo…something is wrong, in my mind. I had a dream the day that Noriko died…and I can't forget it…" Serena said, fidgeting, wanting to prolong her humiliating confession.

"What is it dear?" Momo asked concerned.

"I…I was lying in the dark, staring at the glimmering vampire palace thinking of how beautiful it was. I heard the screams of the vampires hunting and smiled, it sounded so beautiful to me. But something started happening. I didn't understand. I began panting, it felt so good to hear…I got up and ran like a vampire back to the city where I found Darien. He looked so handsome to me. I watched as he bit Noriko in my dream, draining her blood and I began to get this weird sensation in my stomach. It was tight and hot and it spread to between my legs as I watched him drop her lifeless body to the ground, the blood dripping down his chin and chest. I was panting heavily as he came over, kicking Noriko out of the way and he kissed me." Serena admitted staring at the ground.

"I loved the way it felt." She continued before Momo could say anything "I could taste the blood as I kissed him and I loved it…I woke up not sure what any of it meant. But all I can do, think of and see are these two events crossing into one another…I'm so scared because I keep thinking mean things about Noriko…about how she deserved it."

Momo could only stare at the young, blushing blonde. "Um…Serena…um…how do I ask this?" Momo waved her hands in a circle as she tried to think of the right thing to say. "This warm feeling…um…you have had your cycle right?"

"The bleeding? Mom called it a "menstruation", what does that have to do with this?" Serena asked sincerely confused.

"Ok…um…did they tell you where babies come from?" Momo asked rubbing the back of her neck.

"No." Serena shook her head, still not sure what Momo was getting at.

Momo sighed and rubbed her temples. "Serena…you have helped me bathe Fritz before, you did notice that he is different down there then you correct?"

"The dangly thing? Yeah I noticed…why is it different?"

And that's when Momo had to get into the world's most uncomfortable speech with Serena about sex, where babies come from and what happens to the man and woman when they get ready to do this act.

Serena blinked and looked up at the ceiling, furrowing her brows then looked back at Momo. "Is that what Noriko kept accusing me of doing with Darien?"

"Correct. Pet terms for sex are "getting laid", "fucking" and "making love" just to name a few." Momo explained as her old wrinkled face burned red with embarrassment for having to explain to Serena about all these things.

Serena thought for a second. "Why is it bad?"

"It isn't bad. People just see it as bad because it is supposed to be between two people who love each other very much." Momo said rubbing her temples. "It's like trying to explain this to a five year old." Momo muttered under her breath.

"Like my mom and dad?" Serena asked, thinking that she might have finally gotten the gist of it.

"Correct Serena. Like your mom and dad." Momo smiled thinking that the conversation was done.

"Oh…" Serena's face flamed red "why would I be having those feeling about blood and violence and seeing a man half naked? I mean, I accidentally saw some of them men bathing and they were naked. I was embarrassed but I never felt like that before."

Momo hung her head in defeat and groaned "Serena…think back to what I told you about getting ready. How when men get sexually excited their penis gets engorged with blood and it gets hard and straight. Well when women get excited that way…fluids come out from between their legs and make them wet so that it is easier for the man to enter them." The older woman said to Serena, feeling very uncomfortable about having to explain it all to her.

Serena nodded and thought again. "Does everyone get excited in that way about blood, violence and half naked men? I mean…like I said I've seen it before, but never before did I get that sensation…"

The exasperated old woman rubbed the back of her neck and thought of how to explain this. "Serena…it was just a dream. Dreams mean nothing; you were just having a weird dream with sexual undertones. You never liked Noriko so your mind was playing out how excited you would be if she died…and as for Darien. You must find him attractive in a sexual way. Not all men are found that way by women."

"Only some men?"

Momo nodded "Only men that women think are handsome."

"So I shouldn't be concerned?"

"No Serena, you shouldn't be concerned."

Serena stood up and walked out the door calling "Thanks Momo," Over her shoulder.

Momo just shook her head, rubbing the back of her neck again. "So this is what it's like raising curious kids. I'm kind of glad I never did get to have any of my own. I have two out there. One I'm just having to explain all this to, and the other I will have to explain this to at a further date in time."

Serena curled back up with Fritz, a satisfied smile on her face. Although she wasn't really sure what Momo was talking about, she was still happy that it was okay. She closed her eyes and was finally able to get to sleep without worrying about what the dream meant to her.

"This is not ok! This is not ok!" Serena muttered under her breath as she sat staring out at the passing shadows hoping that Darien wouldn't find her.

She held her breath, relaxed herself so that she basically shut herself down. She swallowed as she watched the shadows move quickly and screams ring out through the alley. Someone had just been killed.

She watched as the shadows fought with one another then the loud scream as the blood sprayed against the wall illuminated with a fire that someone had set earlier in the day. Possibly to make sure she wasn't with the vampire.

Serena watched in horror as the figure began approaching her building.

She cowered in fear in the corner not wanting to see who it was.

She heard the footsteps pad across the floor towards her. She began rocking getting ready to accept her fate.

But she screamed loudly as a hand touched her back. She continued to scream as she backed herself into a corner when she looked up and saw Darien kneeling in front of her.

Darien looked confused as he watched his little blonde doll cower in fear from him. "Serena, calm yourself…" he said as he tried to reach out and stroke her hair. But Serena only screamed louder.

"Alright…I'll back off…" He said as backed up a bit, holding his hands up in front of him. "What's gotten into you?"

Serena just stared at him breathing hard, remembering the death with horror now and not lust. "You killed her!"

Darien still was confused "killed who?"

"Noriko! You killed Noriko! I don't care if I didn't like her you killed her! Right in front of me, I still remember her screams…" Serena shook her head and began rocking again.

A look of understanding crossed Darien's face. "The woman who was assaulting you?"

Serena nodded "You killed her! You're a monster just like the rest of them!"

Darien could feel the hurt of her words weigh heavy in his heart. "Serena…I am truly sorry…"

"No you're not! I know you're not! We're just animals to you and the other monsters, things for you to eat!" She growled at him.

"Serena, I must feed to continue to live…" Darien said trying to make her understand.

"No…you brutally murdered her! I just don't understand you! You seem so nice and kind…I almost wanted to forget what you were…but then I watch you approach us, filled with insanity!" She continued on.

"Serena…I am truly not a monster like you think I am!" He wanted her to believe him. He didn't know why but it was important for her to not fear him.

"Yes you are! You're insane to boot! Crazy! Talking of wolves and rabbits and foxes…what the hell is wrong with you?"

He sank to the floor, sitting on his backside. "Serena…I try to fight the hunger. I despise what I am with a passion. But when I don't feed for a while, this thing…creature takes over…I become someone I'm not. I become a monster, a creature of the night. It is a truly long story, but you must believe me, the Darien in front of you right now is the true Darien. The man you saw last night was my hunger."

Serena still was shaking, frightened of him. "I don't understand!" She cried out covering her face with her hands rocking. "I don't understand…go!" She looked up at him and screamed at him again "Go!"

He nodded, but he had no intentions of leaving her post unguarded. He left her alone with her thoughts as he sat on the rooftop guarding her little shack. "God…please…don't forsake me…" He prayed up to the heavens above.


	8. Siderophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

_**Nyctophobia**_

_By: Shadow_

_Chapter Seven: Siderophobia_

_**Fear of Stars**_

Serena sat by the barrel that held the last smoldering hints of a fire outside the building as the sun rose, trying to warm up. She watched as the men and women began to pour out of the buildings, each of them in search of the dead that they would have to burn today.

She watched each of them. Some of them were fine, just tired others were crying and still shaking. None of them dared to glance down at her and Serena knew why. Or at least she guessed why.

She stood and migrated with them in search of Fritz and Momo. She found them and waved, a heavy, sad smile on her face.

Fritz ran to get to her as Momo took her time, letting the rising sun warm her aging, cold skin.

Serena held onto Fritz and hugged Momo. "Momo…they won't even look at me…" She said as she looked at the wandering group.

"They are just stupid dear…come, let us go scavenge up something to eat and get on with the day." Momo sighed and led them towards her place.

Serena sat in doors curled on top of the cloth that Momo had made into three separate beds for them so that they wouldn't have to sleep on hard grounds or hard chairs. "They are afraid of me." She said softly to Momo not wanting to wake Fritz.

"They have no reason. You cower in ruined buildings just like the rest of us." Momo said as she finished eating the berries and cooked squirrel they had found.

"They are afraid of me because of Darien…the vampire that I am supposedly having this sex thing with that you told me about." She told the older woman as she curled some of the cloth under her head using her arms for leverage as she lay there on her stomach looking at Momo sad.

Momo just sighed and shook her head. "Serena humans are fickle stupid creatures…they are always willing to believe the worst."

"They're afraid to face me…they're afraid to anger me because of Noriko."

Momo felt sad for this small, poor little girl. Momo looked Serena over for the first time in a long time wondering just what was so threatening.

Serena was just a little taller then Momo herself and she had never really been tall. She had waist length, platinum blonde hair and river blue eyes, which only made her seem like a porcelain doll because of how truly pale white she was.

"You didn't kill Noriko, Darien did." Momo said curling up on the cloth pile.

"He came to me last night…" Serena said rubbing her sleep deprived eyes.

"Oh dear…what happened?" Momo asked, concern written all over her kind old face.

"He acted as if he had never killed Noriko…he told me that it was "The Hunger" that made him seem so crazy and that the kind Darien whom I spoke to was the real Darien." She told her older friend as she closed her eyes.

"Is that so? Do you believe him?" Momo asked.

Serena shrugged and yawned, "I…don't…know…" She mumbled as she fell asleep.

Serena walked along the slopping hills towards the ruined city, hustling because it was already getting dark. Her damp hanging heavy down her back. She watched the illuminated palace and saw its residents starting to flock out and moved faster.

Darien watched as Serena moved quickly up the hill, her hair swaying as she ran, and the moon illuminating her path towards the town. "The little idiot," he swore as he heard the younger vampires starting to break into buildings, hunting. "She shouldn't have been wherever she was for as long as she was…" he sighed and kept to the shadows, but watching her, protecting her without speaking to her or letting her know he was there.

He cringed as the hunger began to boil in his system "so soon?" he asked, panicked. He continued to watch Serena for her own safety, fighting off the hunger as it fought for supremacy.

He collapsed to his knees holding onto his stomach closing his eyes fighting it, but he didn't have to, concern won out temporarily as he heard Serena scream.

Darien looked up and saw a male vampire on top of her, obviously trying to get his kicks while he fed.

Serena screamed as pushed at the creature above her, kicking her legs as the vampire held her down easily.

"Come now. You know you want to." He said laughing as he started to extricate his member from his pants in which Serena only began to scream louder, crying.

"NO! Please no!" She continued to fight him, but just as the vampire was pushing her skirts up to rape her she felt the vampires heavy form lift off her.

She looked up and saw Darien standing in front of her, squaring off with the other vampire. She quickly pushed her skirt down and sat up. "Darien…" she said in awe.

Darien never looked back at her. "Are you alright Serena?"

She swallowed and nodded, but realized that he couldn't see her "yes he didn't get very…far with his…um…" she let the sentence trail off of she wiped away the remaining tears.

He nodded "good…and as for you." He pointed to the laughing vampire who was putting his penis back into his pants.

"Already have dibs on her old man?" he asked rearranging his package.

Darien closed in closer to him "better believe that I do." He hissed in the younger vampires face, letting the younger one feel his age pushing down on him.

The younger vampire looked truly horrified. "You're the one that killed Insantra and Dementra, the twins."

Darien laughed and picked the young vampire up by the neck, lifting him above his head, his hunger winning out for dominancy over his body. He laughed dementedly as he threw him to the ground.

The vampire crawled along the ground on his hands and knees trying to get away, whimpering. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

In a quick movement Darien was in front of the young vampire. Darien gave a mocking disappointed face and clicked his tongue in the "tsk, tsk, tsk" way shaking his head back and forth. "Do you think me so stupid?" he asked crouching in front of the terrified vampire.

The vampire laughed nervously, "of course not! I just thought we'd give the little lady some room. I mean, how rude would that be to say anything foul in front of a lady."

Darien nodded and crossed his arms grinning, his fangs bared, "how rude indeed."

The vampire whimpered as Darien slowly approached him "Oh come on man. You can't blame a guy for wanting a hot piece of ass like that."

Serena hugged herself as she watched the vampire that had tried to rape her, even though she didn't know the word for what he tried to do, and Darien who had come to save her even though she had yelled and screamed at him the night before.

Darien laughed, his face contorting in an insane grin, kind of like the Cheshire cat on ecstasy. The younger vampire whimpered as he stood and tried one last act of bravado by attacking Darien.

Darien just caught the man and shoved him on the ground, stomach first. Darien stood on his back, holding both of his arms back and chuckled "ah…how it feels to have your life in my hands, knowing that I could kill you slowly if I truly wanted to…but that yammering little man with all this remorse and guilt is shouting for me to end this quickly and take care of the blonde." He said as if it truly hurt him to not torture the man.

Darien began whistling and requiem that he had heard thousands of years ago and his easily ripped off the man's arms. He threw them to the side and climbed off.

The younger vampire was squirming around like a worm, screaming in pain. Darien smiled and laughed. "Ah, the smell of terror and blood mixed with the scent of your cologne. I love it!"

Darien circled the man's head, stepping over his body as he did so then chuckled as he danced around his head, clapping his hands in time with his humming of the "Mexican hat dance."

"Ole!" Darien yelled as he smashed in the other man's head, with out any problem.

He stared out at Serena who was noticeably shaking and shook his head sighing before falling to his knees, his inner personalities fighting for the body.

Serena ran towards him and fell to her knees beside him "Darien?"

He laughed and sat up on his knees touching her shoulder, rubbing his forehead "I'm fine my little blonde doll. I am truly you had to see that display…but I told you I'd protect you. He tired to rape you, I couldn't just sit by and watch."

Serena looked confused "Rape?"

"Don't tell me you actually wanted to have sex with him?" Darien looked at her a little weirder out by the thought.

She thought for a second "sex…oh right…no I didn't want to…I just didn't know…I mean…there aren't many humans left and well…the words, unless someone tells us, are kind of getting lost to the younger of us."

"Right…I see…well…he was trying to force you to have sex with him…and that is called rape Serena. It is a very, very bad thing. When there were police you…well not you…but a person who tried to rape someone else was arrested for doing that." Darien said running his hand through his hair. "Understand?"

Serena nodded and stood up. "I have to go hide Darien…I can't stay out in the open like this…or others will find me."

Darien nodded and stood up along side her. "I know you hate me Serena…but…allow me to escort you…that is if you don't mind? I won't be able to guard you tonight though…I will have to hunt…"

Serena just walked ahead, but nodded her head. "A monster has to do what a monster has to do." She said bitterly.

Darien felt the hatred deep in his heart. He didn't understand why she was so important or why her hatred hurt him so, but he was going to protect her no matter how much she hated him.

He led her down the streets, leading her by her hand as she stared through the windows knowing that the others saw her being led around by the vampire. But she didn't care; they hated her enough for Noriko. She walked into one of the ruined buildings and hid in a corner watching as he left.

She heard as he slipped just outside her door and shivered in terror as she heard the maniacal laugh call out to the night. "He's off to feed the hunger." She said under her own breath.

Serena walked through the streets, holding Fritz, walking by Momo and each of them heard exactly what the people were saying.

"She's the lover of a vampire. I saw them together last night." Came from one man.

"He's insane. I watched him as he tore through poor Hiroshi. Poor man never saw it coming." Came from another woman.

But Serena kept her chin in the air as she walked down the streets not paying them any mind. Or at least not trying to may any attention to the gossipers.

"Serena…" Momo said taking her free hand "Don't mind them. They need something to do."

"I just wish they wouldn't say it in front of me…" she replied sadly.

"Want me to beat them up Serena?" Fritz asked puffing out his chest as if he were a strong, muscular man.

"No Fritz, no violence. We see enough of that at night." Serena said setting the boy down inside of Momo's home. "You keep Fritz here Momo, I'll go scavenging for something to eat ok? Just sleep till I get home."

Serena didn't even wait for a response. She left and ran through the alleyways looking for a food. But as she ran through the alley the sight before her stopped her still.

A man that she recognized as Murphy was standing in the alley, looking at the ground, anger on his face, tears running down his face.

Serena approached him cautiously. "Murphy?" she asked quietly. "What happened?"

"I lost my wife Rita to some damn blood sucker last night. I don't know why he only took her but he did." He looked up at her and immediately displaced it on her. "Heard you were fucking one of those monsters."

Serena backed away but Murphy moved towards her faster "No I'm not. I don't know where you're hearing that from."

Before she could run he pinned her to the wall and held her there. "Everyone's saying that you had him kill Noriko. Is that true you traitorous bitch?" He spit out.

Serena fought against him. "No! You know that isn't true Murphy. My family was killed by the vampires to!"

"Then why? Is a blood sucker a better partner in bed?" He asked as he slowly ran a hand up her leg.

"Murphy please!" Serena screamed.

He held his hand over her mouth. "We'll see whose better!" He yelled at her as he extricated his hard member from his pants. He shoved Serena to the ground and spread her legs, pushing her skirt up around her hips.

She struggled and fought; Murphy finally had to rip her skirt off and shove it into her mouth gagging her as he held her wrists with one hand and slid his other hand between her legs.

Serena whimpered, trying desperately to get away as he penetrated her with two fingers. She cried as he worked her loose.

He finally held her wrists with both hands as he slammed himself into her, making her scream and cry against the gag as he broke past her virginal barrier and raped her.

She was in so much pain that she just wanted to pass out. He ripped her shirt in half, fondling her breasts as he continued to bang into her hard.

"Yeah bitch! Who's better huh? Who's better? A human or a fucking vampire!" He yelled as he pulled out and came onto her pale exposed stomach.

He laughed as he dragged her out of sight and kicked her in the head, just adding to the pain, making her fall unconscious.


	9. Enosiophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

**_Author's Note:_** 1,573 hits. You guys are awesome! I mean it! I mean its nothing in comparison to my story "Till The Shadows of Night Come" with 34,281 hits, but it's been around 3 years and this one is new! SO YOU GUYS ROCK!! KEEP READING AND REVIEW!!!!

_**Nyctophobia**_

_By: Shadow_

_Chapter Eight: Enosiophobia_

_**Fear of Committing an Unpardonable Sin**_

Darien sighed, as he stood on the rooftop of the decaying ruins of old Tokyo. He looked from right to left, scenting for any hint of where Serena could be. He followed his nose to the specific scent of her, moving quickly and silently.

He stopped and scented the air only to shake his head. "No…" he scented again and furrowed his brows together "Blood…" he scented again "Serena…" he didn't want to even try to identify the last smell. "Someone else…something else…" He moved as quick as he could and landed in the alley where her scent was coming from.

"I feel like a blood hound," he said as he ran a hand through his thick black hair. He looked inside the building and was confused; her scent was coming from around the building. He looked around the corner and saw Serena lying on the dirty ground.

Her hair was splayed around her body; her skirt was up around her waist, torn, blood staining her inner thighs. Her shirt was ripped open displaying her naked torso to everyone who walked by. A gag was still in mouth. "Serena…" he ran over to her and tried to cover her as best he could, while pulling the gag out of her mouth.

He picked her up and carried her inside the building laying her on the floor, he placed his hand to her neck and sighed a breath of relief to feel a pulse. "What happened to you?" he asked obviously not expecting a reply right away.

He gently tapped his fingers on her cheek "Wake up Serena, come on, wake up."

Darien had fed before coming to find her, leaving his victim alive, so that the hunger wouldn't take over. But with the borrowed blood he could feel his heart beating heavily and panicky in his chest. He sighed and slid her onto his lap, cradling her small form. "What the hell is wrong with you Darien?" He asked himself.

He shook his head "I have no idea…why does this girl mean so much? Why should I care about her? I'm ancient…I'm powerful; I've been on my own for years…millennia even. Why do you always rush to try and find as soon as night falls?" He ran his hands through his hair again as he let out a shuddered sigh.

"God…" he prayed out "what is the purpose of all this? Why have you sent such grief upon your people? Is it for my sins? Is this pain all because of my sins? I have failed you lord, once again in letting the vampire line grow as large as it has. So much murder and chaos…" he held Serena tighter. "What is her purpose lord? Why is she so important to me? I have been cast out of heaven, thrown among demons, forever a long wanderer…why?" he laughed bitterly "what an oxymoron this is…a vampire praying…my soul is already damned. But I would pray until my voice quit on me, and even then I would shout out the prayer in my mind if just to save this little blonde woman." He looked up at the sky and then back down at Serena "Wake up Serena…please…wake up you little idiot…"

He tried his best to keep her covered knowing exactly what had happened. "Who amongst your own people would rape someone who is as delicate as you?"

"God, please tell me, why is she so important to me? Why do I feel like I must protect her? I have spent years walking amongst the shadows, madness and insanity ruling me…" he sighed "Every time I woke, I only wanted to kill, even when I woke up this time, I wanted nothing more then to kill, run amok and be the great evil that I was spawned to be, but just one night of seeing this small doll sleeping, I was able to cast out the evil in my heart and have been able to keep myself sane…why?" he shook his head as he continued to stroke Serena's hair back like a sick child.

He felt a smile break out across his face, which was quickly replaced by a frown… "God…is it possible…that you have sent me a woman to love? Am I in love with this delicate doll?" he looked down at her and realized that it was the truth. "I am…" he shook his head and let out a shaky breath before swallowing. "I am in love with this small creature."

Serena awoke in the arms of a warm hard body. She curled against it, feeling safe, as she opened her eyes only to look up into the dark blue eyes of Darien. "Praise God…" He said with a smile "You are awake finally."

"Darien?" She looked confused. She tried to sit up, only to feel pain exploding through her head. She felt sick and she quickly sat on her hands and knees as she vomited from the pain. Darien knelt beside her holding her hair back.

"You are hurt…" he said rubbing her back comfortingly. "What happened Serena?"

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "One of the men," she said slowly "one of the men attacked me…and…what did you call it? Rap?"

"Rape…the man raped you…was it one of your own people?"

"Yes…his wife had been killed…he…they all think that I am your lover Darien. They hate me and fear me for it. They believe that I am betraying them with you, especially when my own family had been murdered in front of me by vampires." She sat up on her knees, shaking a little. "You wanted to know if a vampire was a better lover then a human…so he raped me…" she began crying "I have done nothing wrong! I have done nothing with you! I didn't want to know a vampire! I wanted nothing to do with vampires! I just wanted to continue to live and hopefully see the day when you vampires would die!" She spit out at him, crying harder.

Darien didn't touch her, afraid of how badly she would react, his heart heavy from her own pain and suffering that his actions had inadvertently caused her. "I am truly sorry Serena. From the bottom of my heart, I meant no harm."

"I feel so dirty…I don't even know why…he pulled himself out and released some sort of liquid on my stomach." She looked down and saw the dried residue and began trying to get it off of herself. She glared up at him "this is all your fault!"

"You are correct, this is all my fault…" he sighed and sat back on his butt. "All of this. The vampires, your pain…all of it…let me tell you a story Serena." He looked her in the eyes "I am sure you are unaware of churches, God, bibles. But its all true…or at least parts of it are. In fact there are just so many versions of the truth that the people thought were true. I became truly controversial and the source of so many arguments. Even wars. But you see, I am part of this story…I can't even remember how many millennia ago it was, God sent upon this earth my father Adam and his first wife Lilith, but she was corrupt, she fell to the power of Lucifer, the father of evil, to quickly. She is truly the first vampire, a succubus. She was the one who gave birth to most of the evil on this planet." He shook his head. "Her story is longer then my own. But…back to the story."

He licked his lips trying to bring up the will power to tell her "God then sent Adam, my mother, Eve. Eve was truly a good woman, she cared for my father, but because, like most humans, even then, they succumbed, temporarily, to evil. They ate that which God told them not to and he banned them from his great garden to tend to their own lands."

He looked her over and smiled sadly "From there I was born, the first born. And then my parents gave birth to their second son, my younger brother, Abel. Abel and I, along with my parents, dutifully followed God's orders with love and admiration…no questions. When we were grown, I became a farmer and my brother became a Shepard. God asked of us one day to please bring a sacrifice. I brought my crops, my brother brought one of his fattest fatlings from his first sheep." He sighed, "God chose my brother's offering over my own. And being that I was human, I became jealous of the baby of the family as one would say. I fought him and right here is where people become confused. Some say I strangled him, other say I beat him to death. In honesty, his death was an accident, we fought and I ended up pushing him over the side of a cliff into a ravine. I was so heart broken…I had killed my baby brother, someone whom I was supposed to protect."

He stared at the floor, burying his fingers in his hair as Serena watched him, tears still flowing down her cheeks as she watched this man's pain replay over in his head. "God sent a raven to me to show my how to bury my brother, beneath the earth, and he punished me to forever roam the earth until the seventh generation of my children. The seventh generation was born…and they kept breeding on and on and on…but long before that child was born, I was wondering through the desert, thirsty, hungry…forever to starve and never die it seemed. Then I met the man who had seduced my father's first wife. Lucifer, the greatest evil, he offered me eternal life, without ever having to suffer without food or water ever again. I was a fool and agreed. I damned my soul for my own selfish pride. I drank of his blood and died…only to arise again hungering for the blood of man. To Lucifer's glee and God's despair, I became insane from the hunger. I loved the feel of taking life, mutilating like Lilith never had the heart to do. Man, woman, child, they were my food, my prey. But I became bored with the same routine. So I hid myself and slept only to arise every one hundred years."

He sighed and shook his head, still looking at the floor between his feet, his heart heavy with remorse. "There is a time in human history when a great illness went through the land of what used to be Europe and killed millions. I stayed to watch it unfold around me. It amused me; the stench of death was as fragrant as a woman's perfume to me. The most beautiful sounds were the sounds of the funeral hymns being played, as if in time with the screaming and crying of the mourners. It was all so delicious to me. The man I had used to be, a man who loved his family, loved God, was forever replaced by this insane evil. Or so I thought. Even as I woke up this time, all I wanted to do was kill and maim, watch as the descendants of my first and original bite, wiped through humanity. I wanted front row seats and watch as they turned on each other after killing all humans. That was still my mind frame as I walked into a ruined house, a small beautiful blonde doll lying asleep on the floor under a tablecloth…that's when I, the true Darien, arrived back into my own mind after a millennia or so."

Serena stared at him, unable to believe this story. But she knew it was true. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew it was. She swallowed and wiped the tears from her face "what are you saying?"

"Just telling you my story, the story of how vampires came into existence, about how all of this is truly my fault…you needed to know…you deserve to know…" He slowly looked up at her, his breathing heavy, his eyes glistening as if he was going to cry. He smiled sadly at her, "Now you know. I truly meant you no harm Serena…I only wished to protect you the way I couldn't protect my brother. You remind me so much of my mother. She was kind like you, light skinned, light hair. The opposite of my father's darkness in which I inherited."

"I'm sorry Darien." She whispered looking down at her blood stained thighs. "I shouldn't blame you…this is their faults for not listening to me…for being dumb and paranoid. I shouldn't care what people think. If someone is as kind as you…you deserve a friend…"

Darien smiled sadly, his heart lightening "I thank you Serena, but such kind words are wasted on me. You have said it before, and I agree. I am a monster. I am just like them when I do not curb my hunger."

"No, you are not a monster Darien. It is my own fear, my own shallowness that caused me to be so angry. You have been nothing but kind to me, as kind as the people who have adopted me as their family, not caring that I know you." She looked up at him and took one of his eyes smiling gently. "Please forgive me."

"Only if you forgive me."

Serena chuckled lightly, cringing in pain from the rape. "Of course."

She watched as anger passed through his night dark eyes. "I can escort you down to the river if you wish to clean up Serena. I can guard you and you can bathe and clean yourself off…I know you must wish to do so."

"It wouldn't matter, this is the only set of clothing I own." Serena said as she tied the torn cloth to cover her chest a bit more.

Darien stood up in a fluid motion that came as a natural ability to vampires, unimpressive for someone his age. "Stay here Serena. I shall fetch you something clean then. I promise I will harm no human to get it. Vampire maybe, but not human."

Serena had no time to reply. He was gone. She hid in the corner, wincing with every movement she made. She waited listening to the sounds of the night, the screaming, the roaring of fires, as she waited for what seemed like an eternity for Darien to come back.

He had a black outfit over his arm as he came back in, kneeling in front of her. "Come, I'll carry you to the river. No one will harm…I promise. I'll hurt them like I did that other vampire."

Serena nodded and was amazed at just how easily he could lift her. She felt the air move by her, through her hair as the scenes flew by, Darien's amazing speed rushing her through the city. He sat her down along with a towel and clothes by the river and turned his back so that he could see in front and listen to behind.

She undressed, tossing the rags aside and climbed into the icy cold water hissing as it hit her. She quickly rinsed off, her body, the dirt and grime, her hair. She wanted every trace of Murphy erased from her body.

She climbed out of the water and began drying herself off. She eventually was satisfied with how dry her hair was and then looked at the outfit Darien had brought for her to wear. She had no idea how to put most of it on, or even what any of them were called.

She blushed and just decided that she didn't care, he had obviously see her naked when he picked her up from where Murphy had hidden her. "Darien…" she said shyly, getting his attention. "I don't know how to put any of these things on."

Darien turned and thought he was looking at an angel. Serena stood before him, bare, her hair loose, if not a little wet still, blowing behind her in the gentle wind, her lush pinks lips parted as she breathed, her hands hugging her self around the smooth swell of her pale hips. The rosy tips of her large rounded breasts, the pale golden curls that laid nestled between her legs. She was gorgeous.

He swallowed and looked at the ground, embarrassed that he had so completely looked over her pale form that was highlighted by the moonlight.

"What is the problem?" Darien asked clearing his throat.

"These clothes…I haven't got any idea of how to put them on. Or what you would even call some of these things." She said picking the things up and handing them to him "can you help me put them on?"

He walked towards her slowly muttering, "curse her innocence," beneath his breath.

Darien knelt, helping her wrestle her into the black and white stripped tights, the tight leather pants, the large black boots, the black soft cloth shirt and the long coat, the swept the coat behind her and buckled up the front.

She looked over the clothes amazed at just how well they fit. She smiled at Darien and hugged him. "Thank you Darien. I care not what they do to me. You are truly kind."

Darien smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug. "Let us get you back to the city. You will want to be close to wherever it is you meet you friends when the dawn comes, because I see you wince as you move. Let us return." Once again he picked her up and rushed her back to the ruined building they started the evening in.

Serena sat back running her hands over the stiff fabric that Darien had called pleather, plastic leather. Whatever that was. It was smooth beneath her hands and shiny. She personally liked it. Serena could feel morning approaching and knew Darien did too.

He knelt in front of her and smiled "I shall come again tomorrow night. Until then be safe Serena." He sat there for a moment, battling with his conscious before leaning in and kissing her softly. He didn't give Serena time to react. He fled into the brightening sky for another day of rest.


	10. Nyctohylophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

**_Author's Note:_** I'm so sorry about Darien's personality in this chapter. When you read you'll understand. I was kind of bouncing because I had just had a conversation with my mom which made me laugh because I have two cardboard boxes full of books that won't fit on my already full to the brim book case. Plus I'm listening to techno; also I kind of want to have him start talking like Jean-Claude in the Anita Blake series. A 400 year old, French, smart ass vampire. "Moi Ma Patite? I would never do so such a thing" devious grin. Kind of thing. But Darien isn't a horny French vampire.

_**Nyctophobia**_

_By: Shadow_

_Chapter Nine: Nyctohylophobia_

_**Fear of Dark Wooded Areas**_

Serena was dressed like the vampires. Everyone stared as she walked through the streets going to where she knew Fritz and Momo would be. She had her head held high, confidence in each step. She looked at no one, except Murphy who she gave a nasty look to.

She heard Fritz yell and saw the brown haired boy coming running at her. She hurt to bad to pick him up, but she did anyways, he didn't know what had happened to her. She was surprised to see Momo run towards her as well.

But Momo froze and stared at her, terror in her eyes. "Serena…I…your clothes…what happened to you?"

"Don't worry Momo." Serena said approaching the woman as she held Fritz. "I'm not a vampire. Lets go sit and I'll explain everything."

That's all Momo needed to hear to hug the young girl tightly. "Oh Serena, we were so worried. You went off to get food and then you never came back. We weren't sure what had happened to you."

Serena smiled and sat down, holding Fritz on her knee. "I was attacked." She said, still smiling as she looked out around the wide-open space.

"Attacked? How attacked? You're smiling why?" Momo said holding the young girl's hand.

"Darien called it rape." Serena said, her smile dimming a bit.

Momo's eyes widened "Rape? Who…the vampire?"

Serena shook her head "No the vampire took care of me. He found me unconscious in one of the alleys. It was Murphy. He lost his wife and took it out on me."

Momo gasped and covered her mouth "This has gotten to out of control Serena. We need to find you more conservative clothes, get you out of those vampire clothes…I could've sworn you were a vampire Serena, you looked like one coming out of the shadows like that."

"Murphy had ripped my other clothes, Darien went out and got these for me so that I could be covered. I like them, they're comfortable once you get used to the fabric." Serena said squeezing Momo's hand.

Serena sighed and looked down at the little man who was starting to doze off in her arms "Darien told me his story Momo. You told me about these gods. Have you ever heard of something called the Bible?"

Momo nodded "it was a sacred book that Protestants read." She said it knowing that she probably didn't know what Protestants were. "How do you know about it?"

Serena ignored the question "do you know about Cain and Abel?"

"Of course. I was Protestant, Baptist to be precise…how do you know all this?" Momo asked.

"Because Darien is Cain." Serena said as a big wicked grin spread across her face.

"What? How…" Momo shook her head in disbelief.

Serena just patted the older ladies hand and retold Darien's story, explaining the emotions that she had heard in his voice and seen on his face. "He was so sad Momo. Deeply grieved that he had hurt his brother and caused all of this to happen."

"That is some…story…weird thing is…is I believe him too." Momo said as she shook her head and ran a hand through her gray hair.

"Hey vampire lover!" A voice called from nearby.

Serena and Momo looked up and saw the large handful of survivors walking towards them, all of them scared and angry looking.

Serena smiled politely "How may I help you?"

"Down play dumb bitch! We know about your vampire lover. We've seen you with him, seen him leaving your hiding space." A man yelled at her.

Murphy growled out "stupid bitch. You keep letting people die while slowly they seduce you into their undead hands. You're betraying your own people."

Serena stood up handing Fritz over to Momo. "No Murphy! You're betraying your own people! You betrayed me and my families memory and even your wife's memory when you raped me last night!" She yelled into his face. "You don't know what you're talking about! Any of you! You're just so paranoid! I may know a vampire, I will admit to that. But he isn't like the others. He hates what he is. He would rather not hunt for food. In fact, I know some of you bear vampire marks because you fed him and he let you live! I am not betraying any of you! It is you all who are betraying me! You've all known me forever…and here I am…saddened and disgusted by the lot of you!"

"How many of his marks do you bare?" a woman cried out.

"None…I carry none. Murphy ripped my clothes last night when he decided to rape me…so the vampire went out, killed another vampire and brought these to me. He's been killing vampires since he arrived here. He saved me from being murdered and raped by one. I only regret he couldn't save me from Murphy." Serena said as she rubbed her still sore wrist.

Everyone turned to look at Murphy who was shying out of the argument. "So this vampire doesn't live by the rules of the other vampires."

Darien stood on the rooftop of one of the remaining two story buildings that he had been taking refuge in watching as the human's ganged up on Serena. He sighed, "I know I can walk in sunlight…but could my revealing myself hurt her worse?" he shook his head. "If they won't guard her during the day like they do each other, I will have to guard her then."

He heard the question and jumped down landing beside Serena and bowed "No, I do not live by the rules of these vampires."

Everyone gasped and stood back a few paces as Serena stared at him stunned "You can walk in daylight?"

Darien grinned like an idiot "I didn't tell you that?" he was having fun scaring the humans.

"No you failed to mention that…" Serena said poking his arm to see if he was really there.

"You're the vampire!" someone cried out.

Darien turned towards the people and grinned, purposefully baring his fangs "Yes, I am the vampire. I am one of the living undead…whatever you want to call me…I prefer Darien, thank you very much."

Serena sighed and crossed her arms "I swear, you have three personalities…"

He looked at her and arched one of his eyebrows. "Three? I only know of two."

"The normal serious, caring Darien, the psycho Darien that I never want to see again and now this. You're being goofy." She crossed her arms and looked him over still trying to figure him out.

He shrugged and turned back to the terrified human's. He smiled at them once more "there are a lot more of you left than I originally believed…hm…" he shrugged. "But that is beside the point. Serena…if these people…people, whom I am sure used to take care of you, will no longer take care of you then I will continue to take care of you…that came out sloppy."

"No need Darien…I will continue to stay with Momo and Ritz. They are my family. They love and accept me." She smiled up at him grinning.

Darien backed up. "Then I will return to my quarters for the remainder of the day, and I will see you tonight to guard you from the vampires. But…I will keep an eye on you during the daytime. It seems I must if your people are going to act like barbarians and attack a helpless young virgin." He said with a smile as he bowed and disappeared.

Serena turned back to the crowd that was whispering amongst themselves. "See, harmless, if not a little awkward." She turned and strode back to Fritz and Momo and sat with them.

"Serena." One of the women in the crowd yelled out while holding her infant child "we want you to hide in the forest at night. I don't care how kind you may think he is, he is still a vampire and all of us and out children are in danger if that beast is around. What if he gets hungry? Its bad enough to know that he can walk around in the day, do we have to worry all the time about him?"

Serena sighed and nodded "Fine, if that is what you want I will hide in the forest. I will come back during the day, but at night I'll stay away."

"Thank you." With that they walked away still discussing things about Serena and her supposed vampire lover.

Momo looked at Serena, who had a smirk on her face, in shock. "Why do you seem so pleased?"

Serena shrugged and lay back resting her head on her arms. "I can see why you would have that dream about him though Serena. He is a handsome man." Momo said laughing as Serena sat up blushing deep red.

"Go to sleep Momo!" Serena said as she went inside the ruined building she called home.

Serena walked down the rolling hills towards the forest as night approached, hoping that Darien could find her. She looked up at the setting sun and sighed. "Kicked out of my own city…what a bunch of jerks."

Serena sat by the edge of the forest, the trees shadowing her as she looked up at the twinkling stars, closing her eyes smiling. "I can just imagine what this place looked like before the war. Tall, towering buildings, millions of people, animals everywhere. The automobile things that Momo told us about going down the streets as fast as Darien can run, I bet this place was very futuristic.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the crescent moon that was up in the sky. "Another night or so and it'll be full."

Darien landed in front of her and sat across from her "Why are you out here?"

"I've been banned out of the city at night. They don't want to take the chance of me telling you where they hide. There are some secret doors and tunnels under these buildings. We haven't found them all yet, I'm sure." Serena said looking over at her undead companion.

His presence alone mad her feel happy. She didn't really care if they kicked her out as long as she had Darien around. He made her feel happy, special and safe. She bit her lower lip, a bit puzzled at these feelings but she decided to talk to Momo about them in the morning. Tonight she just wanted to look at the stars.

"I had no idea you were so…hyperactive. Kind of like Fritz."

Darien rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. He had obviously fed before coming to find her. "Yes…well…" he cleared his throat. "You have to be very old, over five thousand years old in order for the sun to not kill you…are well…each vampire reacts to the sun differently because of how long it had been since we saw it last. I get giddy. Others get mad and grouchy, preferring the night. It just depends on the vampire. I actually thought scaring the humans was fun." He chuckled lightly.

Serena smiled and laughed, "it was. I think though…that they'll be having a talk with Murphy."

"Murphy?" Darien looked at her cocking his head to the side.

"The human that raped me." She thought for a second "Darien, what's a virgin?"

Darien looked at her shocked "excuse me?"

"You said that I was a virgin…what's a virgin?"

He swallowed and unbuttoned his black shirt a bit. He looked over at Serena who was cuddling deeper into the coat he had given her. "Didn't this Momo lady explain sex to you?"

"Yeah, but she never talked about virgins." Serena looked confused as to why he seemed uncomfortable.

"Um…a virgin is a person who has never had sex before." He said scratching his head a bit.

"So…I'm not a virgin anymore?" Serena asked, a sad look on her face.

"No, I am afraid you aren't Serena…you are still a willing virgin, meaning that you haven't had sex willingly but, no you are not a virgin any more. And virginity is not something you can ever take back. Once its gone, its always gone." He said rubbing her back supportively.

"Darien…why did you kiss me last night?" Serena said remembering the kiss.

Darien blushed lightly again and swallowed. "You are very beautiful to me Serena. I am sorry, I should've been a gentleman and asked. I am truly sorry if I offended you."

She quickly shook her head "No, no…no I wasn't offended…I liked it…I was just wondering why."

He nodded and smiled "like I said, because I find you very, very beautiful."

She nodded and smiled "do you want to kiss me again?"

He looked down at the little blonde and just had to laugh. "You are so adorable and innocent Serena. I would love to kiss you again, but I do not believe that it would be right. I am not your man Serena."

Serena pouted and sighed. "Ok…" She watched as he looked back towards the city when a devious smile crossed her face. She quickly pushed Darien's face towards her and she leaned in pressing her lips against his.

And though Darien was quick enough to have moved away before she could have even touched him, he was shocked into place. But he relaxed and accepted it pulling his little blonde doll onto his lap.

Serena shivered as she felt his fingers slowly move down her spin as she held onto his dark black shirt.

"Open your mouth Serena…" Darien whispered against her lips. She happily complied and gasped as she felt his hot tongue slid into her mouth and rub across hers.

Darien closed his eyes and held Serena tighter as he ran his tongue across her tongue, along her cheeks, tasting every inch of her mouth that he could.

Serena was surprised when she heard a low moan, realizing that it was her making the noise. She felt the heat from her dream begin to pool in her stomach as her breathing turned into pants coming from her nose.

Darien pulled back and set Serena on the ground as he stood up, groaning as his pants grew tighter around his crotch. "Damn." He muttered as he rubbed his heated face. He looked down at the pouting Serena, whose lips were swollen and parted, just begging for him to come down and kiss her again. "Serena…I…" he sighed.

She smiled and touched her lips "that was amazing."

Darien only sighed, nodding in agreement, knowing that if she ever tried something like that again he wouldn't stop.


	11. Philophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

_**Nyctophobia**_

_By: Shadow_

_Chapter Ten: Philophobia _

_**Fear of Falling In Love**_

Darien chuckled as he watched the blonde pick twigs and leaves out of her hair, a look of disgust on her face. "Jeeze…" she said as she stumbled to her feet laughing. She ran a hand through her hair and stared up at the vampire palace. "Darien…do you think humans will ever be able to live with out fear?"

"Of us blood suckers? Maybe. You don't seem to fear me much though." He said grinning at the small blonde as they walked slowly back towards the city.

"The only time I've ever seen violence in your eyes was the time you killed Noriko and even then you didn't chase me down and kill me." She shrugged. "I don't feel like I have to fear you."

He nodded "good. I won't hurt you, ever. I promise."

"I…I trust you Darien." She said as she left him standing in the street as she entered the domicile that she shared with Fritz and Momo.

"How were the woods?" Momo asked, smiling slightly.

"Dark, cold, smelly, dirty and rather frightening. But I really didn't notice that much until I woke up. Apparently I dozed off a little while before dawn." Serena said as she crouched by Fritz's small sleeping form.

Serena sat down on her side of the room and looked at Momo, her brows furrowed together. "Something wrong dear?"

"I kissed Darien last night." She said softly.

Momo's jaw dropped open. "You what?"

"We kissed…I mean…I thought a kiss was lips against lips…I don't know what to call what he did…he used his tongue and to…"

Momo stopped her "I don't need details dear. You're a big girl, you can make you own decisions…but you kissed him? Whatever for?"

Serena sighed, "I don't know. It felt right. Momo…I'm curious about something. What does it mean when whenever you're around a person you always feel happy, safe, content and as if nothing bad is happening in the world around you."

Momo grinned, "It usually means that you care about them deeply. Like a man and woman should. Like a father and a mother feel about each other."

She looked at the wizened old lady in shock. Could she really care about Darien that much? She smiled as she thought about it. She could get angry at him about being a vampire, but all he had to do was smile and she knew he would always protect her. Time and time again that had happened since they had gotten to know each other and yet he was still there and she was always going to smile and feel safe around him even knowing what he was. Yes, she really could care for this vampire. It was truly possible.

Momo poked the sleeping Serena awake. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the elderly woman and smiled " 'allo." She said as she yawned and sat up.

"Hey sweetie. Lover boy stopped by a little while ago with some fresh clothes." She said as she grinned handing the pile of black clothes to Serena "I guess vampires wear black clothes to help them blend into the night."

She grinned and took the clothes as she shed her old ones. She looked at the clothes and smiled as she slid on the black t-shirt with red gems glued to the front and a pair of black and red-stripped stockings. She then slid on the ankle length skirt, which she thought was peculiar because of the two slits that went from mid thigh on each leg down, and finally to top it off she slid Darien's coat on and the boots from the night before.

Momo snickered "back in my day we called that look Goth. Dark creepy kids wore those clothes. They used to like to pretend they were vampires, now that I think about it, maybe some of them were."

Serena laughed lightly as she tied her hair back with a piece of cloth. "Did you know any?"

"Nope, I didn't associate with people like that." Momo said shaking her head "I was kind of mean back before the war."

"Momo, will you tell me about the war when I get home in the day?" Serena asked as the old lady led her to the edge of town, Fritz at their heels.

"Sure thing sweetie." Momo said hugging the girl. "Stay safe."

"You too." Serena said hugging Fritz "both of you!"

With that Serena turned and ran down the hill towards the river, her skirt and hair flying behind her.

Darien saw Serena staring at the moon, smile on her face. He smiled broadly as he walked towards her. "Good evening." He said startling her out of her thoughts.

Serena jumped and laughed running over to greet him. To Darien, Serena was like a puppy. She wore all of her emotions out on her sleeve because that's just the way she was. Adorable, innocent, kind and tempting.

He picked her up and hugged her before setting her back down on the ground. His smile slowly faded, as he looked her over.

She noticed it and frowned as well. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just…never truly ever wanted to see you this way. But you needed clean clothes and I'm not going to harm the innocents that you know." He said, as he looked her over.

"What way? I'm confused."

"You look like a vampire. Pale skin, black clothes to blend you into the night, its just how a vampire looks." He told her as he ran a hand over her ponytail.

"I kind of like this look truthfully Darien." She said twirling.

He chuckled and shook his head "you would." Darien laughed a little more as he took her hand and led her into the forest. "Stay here, I'll make sure no is in the woods, I won't be long."

She smiled and nodded "I know." Darien moved quickly into the night scouting for trouble.

Serena sat on the ground tightening the buckles on her "boots" as Darien had called them.

"Hello sister." A voice said as a figure emerged from the sky. It was a tall, handsome man with shaggy brown hair falling into his dark eyes. He wore a series of straps starting from her neck to the leather pants that disappeared into his boots. Suddenly Serena knew what Darien had meant about how she looked. This one thought that she was a vampire.

"Um…hello…" She said nervously standing up.

A slow smile spread across his face as he heard her heart beat fast, mistaking it for lust. "You must have fed well tonight. I can hear your heart racing. What is your name sister, are you from the continent? New to the ruined city of Tokyo?" he asked as he pinned her to the tree, hands on her bare waist.

"Yeah…yes I am…" She said nodding.

"Long travel…you must have been hungry, its almost as if you were still human sister. But you never did answer my question…what…is you name?" He asked slowly as he ran the tip of his tongue along her jaw.

Lie? Don't lie? "Se…Serenity." She said placing her hands on his shoulders, hoping he'd get the gist.

But he got opposite of the gist, he thought she wanted him closer, so he happily obliged, pressing his hard body against Serena's soft, scared one.

"You seem nervous Serenity…" he said smiling, his voice low, trying for seductive. "Do you want Bones to make you feel all better?" He said the last three words while humping his hips gently into hers, smiling against her neck.

Darien…where are you? "No, that's alright Bones." She said smiling. "I fee…" he words were cut off by Bones' mouth against her, her eyes widened as she felt his tongue penetrate into her mouth.

But all of a sudden Bones jumped back. "Dammit! No fangs! Who are you?"

"Mine." Darien's voice said as he crashed Bones into a tree.

"You're new around here too brother." Bones said as he got up. "What's a human doing in our clothes? Why isn't she in rags?"

Darien just smiled "You speak to me as if I'm not going to kill you."

"You can try…but I'm over three thousand years old. The only one older then me is our leader." The vampire named Bones said laughing.

"Wow, for three thousand you sure aren't very powerful if you couldn't tell that she was a human just from the look of her." Darien said mocking the younger vampire. "But then again, at three thousand you're still a baby…" he said dodging Bones' attack. "Maybe if you could've lived a couple millennia or more like I have…" he shoved Bones' head into the ground "Maybe I'd be impressed."

"Millennia?" Bones asked laughing, "No vampire except my mistress is that old!"

Darien laughed, "Want to bet?"

Bones just laughed again as he got up and rushed Serena. Darien grabbed the man through the chest, ripping out his heart. "To late Bones. No more bets are being excepted." Darien said as he crushed Bones' head and threw his heart deep into the woods.

Darien pulled off his own shirt and cleaned his hand off dropping it on top of Bones' crushed head.

Darien laughed as he took Serena by the hand and led her away. "Can't leave you alone for five seconds can I?"

"I would hope you wouldn't leave me alone Darien." Serena said as they came to a stop by the river.

"As long as I don't have to Serena, I won't." he said smiling at the blonde as she sat by the river, leaning against a tree.

"Good." She said nodding, the middle flap of the skirt falling between her legs to cover her up.

Darien sat beside her and looked up at the sky. "Full moon."

Serena grinned and nodded "beautiful."

Darien looked down at Serena and laughed a bit "I know you are."

She looked up at him and smiled affectionately. Darien sighed and shook his head, knowing what he wanted to do, but knowing what he couldn't do. "Damn…I want to kiss you again Serena…but I know if I do, I won't stop."

Serena just giggled "so?"

So? Had she said so? Darien couldn't believe it. Could she want him? She knew what it was…she understood all that, he knew she did…but…did she really know what she was offering?

Darien's thoughts were cut off by feeling Serena's lips on his own, "Fuck it!" Darien mumbled against the small girls lips as he laid her on the grass beneath him, holding all his weight on his knees while his hands played on her side under her shirt.

Serena moaned gently as she once again felt Darien's tongue invade her mouth. She became daring in her own mind and moved her tongue to touch and play with Darien's own.

Darien looked down at this tiny girl and groaned wanting her, almost desperately.

"Darien," Serena whimpered as he began kissing down her neck "I want you to be the first person I willingly make love to." She said shyly.


	12. Erotophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

**_Author's Note:_** This chapter is kind of ironic. Today is Valentine's Day. I had completely forgotten that fact when I decided to go to bed last night and not write this chapter. I thought I had a few more days. But…oh well…what happens, happens.

_**Nyctophobia**_

_By: Shadow_

_Chapter Eleven: Erotophobia_

_**Fear of Sexual Love**_

Darien stared down at Serena, shock and desire written all over his handsome face. "What?"

Serena smiled and tangled her fingers into his thick hair "I want you to be the first person I willingly make love to Darien."

Darien swallowed and thought about what she said, "Are you sure?"

She sighed and kissed him "just shut up and make love to me Darien. I want you to. No one else but you."

He groaned into her mouth and slid his legs between hers, wrapping her legs around his own, supporting all his weight on his legs as ravaged Serena's mouth. But in contradiction to his rough approach to kissing her, he let his hands moved down her sides with the barest feather touch, his thumb brushing against her breasts.

As soon as he touched skin at her hips he slid his hands up under her shirt, up her sides. He backed away from Serena long enough to discard her shirt. When her skin was bared to him, he bent over and kissed her again but not for long. He abandoned her lips to gently slid his lips to her neck where he nibbled, kissed and sucked gently, being aware of his fangs.

Serena's grip on his hair tightened as Darien took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth making Serena's back arch as a shaky moan escaped her mouth.

She couldn't believe how he was touching her, his mouth on her breast, sucking gently as she felt the smallest prick of his fangs pressing against the soft, sensitive skin. He kept both his hands busy, one cupping and squeezing her other breast while his other hand gently caressed her stomach and sides.

He groaned against her skin as his hands switched duties. Serena moaned and rolled her head back, looking up at the moon shining down on her, as she became this vampire's lover. "Amazing…" she whispered out between moans.

Darien looked up at her, his tongue still flicking across her nipple as he smiled a bit. "I know…"

Serena let out a whimpering growl in protest as Darien sat up to remove his own shirt, button by button, Serena watched as his pale chest was revealed, he was thin, but not to thin, muscular but not overbearingly. In her eyes, he was perfect, from his tussled black hair, to his night blue eyes that had a tendency to reflect the stars and now down to his hairless pale chest. She whimpered as she reached out a hand to touch him.

Darien froze as he watched her small, dainty hands reach out for him and inhaled as he felt their warmth caress down his skin, tracing the lines and contours of his chest, stomach and arms as he discarded his shirt. He'd been with other women, all of them experienced, but this innocent fascination with his body was so much more erotic to him.

He looked down at his little lover, her hair shining silver in the moon light, her eyes bright, glazed with passion and curious to each new touch and feeling. "Serena…" he whispered as he gently pushed her underneath him again, kissing her deeply, pleasantly surprised when she decided to run her tongue along his, delving between his fangs.

He slid his hands down her sides, under her skirt to the back of her thighs. "God Serena…" he whispered as he moved his lips back down to her breasts, her fingers playing along the ridges of his shoulders.

He slid his hands up her round bottom to the top of the tights and began to gently ease them down her legs, not once breaking away from her breasts and stomach. He removed them from one foot and then the other tossing them away with the growing pile of discarded clothes. Everything in him was telling him to rush it, but he knew he had to be slow. He wanted to be slow. It had been over a hundred years since he last made love to any willing woman.

"Oh Darien." Serena moaned as she felt her bare legs rub against his leather-clad legs.

Darien smiled against her stomach as he slowly backed away from her. Darien slowly pulled down her skirt, his heart racing as he remembered just how she had looked naked before. He was even more in awe as he looked down at his little blonde doll. The moonlight bathed her in silver, her hair, both on her head and the soft curls between her legs looked silver in the moonlight. He felt his breath taken away knowing that she wanted him to have her. He wasn't going to disappoint her.

He stood and began removing his pants, slowly removing the tight fabric from his genitals.

Serena gasped as she looked up at Darien's naked form. She had been excited as she watched his remove his clothes looking at his small waist the gentle, almost womanly swell of his hips but fear attacked her as she looked at his hard erection. "Darien…you're…well…"

Darien chuckled as he once again moved between her legs, wrapping hers around his. "Don't worry, it'll all fit, and I'm sure there will be no pain like last time." He said reassuring her as he gently kissed her forehead.

Serena nodded as she ran her hands along his neck and shoulders. "I trust you."

Darien nodded "good." He slid one gentle hand down her stomach, stopping to trace the curve of her hip before gently cupping her.

Serena gasped as she felt one of his long fingers begin to gently move back and forth along the crease of her womanhood. She sighed out a small moan, which became chocked in a gasp as he gently slid his thumb in to rub her most sensitive spot.

Her nails bit into his shoulder and she looked up into her lover's face haloed by the moon. She arched against his hand as he continued to rub the little nub causing her to gasp and moan.

"Easy lover…" Darien whispered against her neck continued to touch her.

Darien smiled as he felt her small form shudder. He gently slid one of his long fingers into her, sliding in and out making her moan a little louder "Oh Darien!" she whimpered as she gently pulled at his hair arching a little harder, her body truly knowing what it wanted.

Darien inserted a second finger opening them apart a bit to make himself room continuing the torturing in and out movements.

Serena's moans became louder as she felt a raging pleasure begin to swell inside her. "Oh Darien!"

"That's it Serena, just ride it." He murmured against her mouth, taking her screaming moan into his mouth as he felt her tighten and release around his fingers. "Beautiful Serena. But I promise…it gets even better." He said as he slid his fingers out, licking them clean.

He gently began to enter her, inch by every gloriously painful inch. Serena truly felt no pain, only anticipation and impatience as he slid into her. "Darien, please…" she whispered touching his chest.

Darien sighed and nodded. He held her hips and in one quick motion, slid into her. He leaned over his moaning and panting lover, shaking himself knowing that there truly was no backing out.

He set one hand on either side of her as he began rocking his hips back and forth, sliding himself in and out of her slowly setting a smooth pace.

Serena swallowed as she raked her nails down his back, moaning gently. "Oh my…"

Darien continued this painfully slow pace to try and make it last, but something instinctive inside Serena couldn't take it. She let her nails bite into his waist as she arched her hips up against his, fast and hard throwing off his rhythm. "Please Darien, please…I can't take it." She whispered against his shoulder.

He nodded and sighed with relief once again and began to move harder and faster against his little partner. Her pants turning into whimpers of pleasure, her moans growing louder, her nails dug in harder.

Serena moaned louder as she heard their skin smacking against each other, and to her it didn't seem like enough. "Harder." She whispered, and Darien happily obliged.

She felt that aching pleasure begin to build into her again, riding her body to almost an unbearable amount of pleasure as she bit into Darien's shoulder, screaming as she released again.

Darien moaned loudly at the small amount of pain, loving the sensation of her nails and teeth in his skin, her body tightening as she climaxed. He shuddered and moved a little more before moaning out loud, releasing inside of his small lover. "Oh God, Serena." He cried out, feeling as if he was going to pass out.

He didn't pull out of her as he rolled them onto their sides, pulling Serena against his chest. She snuggled against his chest, spent and exhausted. "Amazing Darien…"

Darien chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I know…you are amazing Serena."

Serena smiled, obviously out of it as she fell asleep in her naked, vampire lover's arms.

Darien looked down at the small blonde and smiled sadly whispering "I love you" against her hair knowing that she was his only for her short life time. He wouldn't, he refused to bite her and make her into a vampire. He wouldn't put her through his own hell no matter how much he loved her.


	13. Gnosiophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

_**Nyctophobia**_

_By: Shadow_

_Chapter Twelve: Gnosiophobia_

_**Fear of Knowledge**_

Serena giggled as she felt Darien's lips travel down her spine, shivering. "So…" she said looking over her shoulder at him as he nuzzled his nose into the small of her back.

"So what?" Came his muffled reply.

"Tell me about sex." She said leaning up on her elbows.

"What?" Darien asked laughing looking up at her.

"Well…is what we did last night and this morning the only way to do it?" She asked shrugging her shoulders.

Darien chuckled and kissed the back of her neck. "No. There are several techniques." He said.

She pushed him down and laid her top half against his stomach looking up at him. "Tell me about it."

He said and nodded running his fingers through her hair. "Well…um…sometimes a girl will mimic sex by taking the man's…um…"

"Penis." Serena said laughing a bit at just how uncomfortable he seemed.

"Yes…into her mouth. Or the guy will do that with his mouth on a girl's…sensitive area down there. Sometimes a man and a woman can have sex while the woman is on her hands and knees and the man will come from behind…Serena…please…if you want to know I can show you some of them…but its uncomfortable to try and explain…" He said, almost pouting.

She just sighed and nodded "ok…why is it that everyone who was around before the war is so uncomfortable about explaining this stuff?"

Darien shrugged and smirked "its called modesty. Sex is normally a taboo thing; you don't talk about it out loud really. Well…the later generations told jokes, but they didn't explain positions and other things like that. Tapes, which were considered bad, showed people engaging in the act of sex. Really Serena…it all to much to explain."

"Fine." She said pouting. "What's a tape?"

"There used to be electronic equipment that would display moving pictures of people. They were called TV programs. These were eventually put onto tapes and could be shown on these electronics. The tapes held the data for these programs." Darien said trying to explain.

"I see," she said nodding. "Way too much for me to understand, sorry."

"Its ok Serena." Darien said as he lay back, resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes.

Serena smiled up at him and looked down at his penis. She chewed her bottom lip thinking. She finally got onto her knees and began gently stroking him gently.

Darien shot up looking down at the fascinated Serena. "Serena…" he panted out as she continued to stroke him hard. "What are you doing?"

"You said girls used to mimic sex by taking the man's penis into her mouth." She said innocently "I want to try."

Darien just nodded "Ok?" he groaned as he felt Serena's hot mouth begin tasting and moving around down there experimenting. "God, give me strength and stamina."

Darien kissed Serena deeply as they reached her daytime habitat. "God, I don't want to let you go." He murmured against her neck as he held her tightly around the waist.

"Darien, I'm tired. I don't want to either, but we both need sleep." Serena sighed out as she gently tugged at his hair trying to get his head away from her neck.

He growled and kissed her again before backing off "Until tonight my little blonde doll."

"Until then Darien." Serena said smiling.

Serena stumbled into her little home and sat on the bed of cloth and smiled as she saw Momo finishing eating and Fritz laying down sleeping soundly already.

"I see you two got closer last night." Momo said grinning.

Serena blushed and nodded as she pulled her boots off. She sat back and hugged her knees to her chest smiling; she laid her chin on her knees and looked at Momo. "Momo. Tell me about the war…"

Momo sighed deeply and nodded "I did promise to tell you today…well…sixty years before the war the US president, Bush, had been a real jackass. He wasn't popular with his own country and definitely not popular with the rest of the world with his suspicions against Iraq or whatever. The best thing the US did for that little country was finding their dictator leader and hand him over to the new government to punish. But this illiterate jerk's ego caused a title wave that would react sixty years or so later. You see after a new president had been elected he tried to clean up the mess Bush had made both in his own country and with the other countries. It took three US presidents and a few different prime ministers of other countries but soon there was basically world peace. Everyone helped one another, we tried to help clean the planet, all the major automobile companies got together to help make a cleaner running car that ran like the pollution making cars of the nineteen nineties. It was as perfect a peace that this planet had ever seen." Momo said wistfully.

She sighed and shook her head "But peace can't last I guess. They called it the blast heard around the world. During a meeting on the UN, the UN building was attacked; almost all the leaders of every country were killed. They all became paranoid and started pointing fingers. Because of the universal ban against nuclear weapons and pure common sense about nukes every country began invading each other bombing each other, it was a real world war. Bloody, messy, we weren't sure when it was going to end." She sighed and shook her head. "When it came down to the final days of the war, the soldiers began to realize just what was going on, looking at the mess they had created. Every country looking the same, they all looked like this city does now. So the soldiers put down their weapons and tried to put some sanity back in the world. The survivors of that war were the remaining soldiers and those of us who were able to hide well enough from being killed. Ten years after the war, the vampires came out of the woodwork and forty years later here we are. We had a good sixty years of peace…now we have fifty years of turmoil to make up for it."

Serena sat there for a second thinking. "So those large green things are what helped kill everyone?"

Momo nodded. "They're called tanks. And yes, that's exactly what they did. The governments poured billions of dollars into making them indestructible. Not even a vampire could rip one of those things open."

"That's so sad." She whispered as she lay down on the bed. "Do we know who caused it?"

Momo shook her head. "Nope. Never will either."

Serena looked over at Darien after she finished telling him what Momo had told her.

"Senseless violence." He said shaking his head.

"Can violence ever truly help though?"

"Around one hundred and seventy some odd years ago it was the only way to take down a psycho named Hitler. He wanted to kill everyone who didn't believe in the God he believed in and wasn't blonde haired and blue eyed. Everyone else was inferior." He said shrugging his shoulders pulling Serena against him as the sat under the trees by the river.

"Really?" Serena said, the wheels of her brain turning.

"Yup, but that's only because he started it though by killing millions of innocent people." Darien said sighing.

Serena looked up at Darien smiling. "Darien…I…I've had Momo explain a lot to me. I asked her why whenever I'm around you I feel so happy as if people aren't being killed, as if my own family had been killed…and I feel safe, plus I get this nervous twittery feeling in my stomach whenever I think about seeing you, but its not a bad feeling because I smile…and well…I just don't care that you're a vampire…Momo said that its what mom's and dad's feel for each other and I agree. I love you Darien."

Darien smiled gently down at the flustered blonde and kissed her. "I love you too Serena, with all my undead heart."

Serena grinned and kissed him back deeply. "Make love to me Darien, please."

He chuckled as he laid her down beneath him "Gladly."

"I truly love you Darien." Serena said smiling.

Darien chuckled "I truly love you as well Serena and I will never tire of telling you and showing you just how much."


	14. Necrophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

_**Nyctophobia**_

_By: Shadow_

_Chapter Thirteen: Necrophobia_

**Fear of Death**

The small blonde woman stood in open defiance in the middle of the street as the night sky stood bare of any stars and moon, staring at the vampire palace. Her pale blue eyes were narrowed, her lips in a sneer. "They…will…pay."

Serena knelt beside the body of the small child she had come to care of as a sister, maybe even a mother. "Fritz…" She whispered as she picked up his small lifeless body, cradling it against hers.

She rocked back and forth as if she were comforting him. Her sorrow and rage filled her heart, mind, soul and throat as she cried out a loud sobbing, screaming and crying drawing the attention of the vampires, but Darien, they were wary of Darien who had been killing them off.

He stood guard next to Serena feeling hopeless as he watched her cradle the small boy raking out tears of hatred and sorrow. The other vampires ignored them and went back to their palace obviously to scared of Darien to do anymore damage that night.

But it was already to late for the one vampire. He stared down at the body of the young male vampire and smiled with pleasure as his sanity and hunger battled with one another. No, Darien hadn't taken this vampire out. Serena had with anger, hatred and vengeance as she saw him feeding on the young boy she had called Fritz.

"Serena," Darien whispered as he knelt beside her. "Serena, they have retreated for tonight so I must leave you to hunt…"

Serena turned slowly to look at him. He stood quickly and took a step back, she was angry with him as well. "I love you Serena." He told her as he disappeared from her sight. She turned back down to the body of Fritz as the pain hit her again causing a new wave of sobbing and screams to be torn from her throat.

And there she stayed holding the cooling, bloody body of Fritz as the sun rose. The others gathered around and saw her look of venom as she stared at the vampire palace. All of them were afraid to approach her.

But her eyes slowly slid to them and she turned the venom on them. "See! See! You stupid, arrogant fools! They killed Fritz! Those…those…those monsters killed Fritz! You were so blinded by your own fears of them that you believed that I would truly turn you over to those creatures! I would never! NEVER" she growled "turn Fritz to them. I loved him as if he were my own brother! No…as if he were my own son!"

One man was brave enough to speak "Then what of your vampire lover?"

"Darien's been slowly killing those creatures off each night you fool! He rushed me here as soon as he smelled Fritz's fear…see the body before you! I did that…that is Fritz's murderer…Darien had nothing to do with this so leave him alone! But them!" She pointed at the palace. "I will see each of them dead or I will die trying!"

Momo knelt beside the hysterical Serena and tried to comfort her. Momo took Fritz's small body and passed it along to one of the men as she took Serena into her arms and rocked her back and forth crying along with Serena.

Darien stood from the top of the building above his ladylove, his heart breaking, shoving his hunger into the recesses of his soul. As she sat there within the arms of her caretaker Darien thought that she had the makings of Death…The Grim Reaper for the vampires with him as her faithful servant. Yes…soon the vampires were going to parish, or change their ways and help destroy their own kind. With that Darien turned and rushed off to his morning hideout plans hatching in both of the lovers' minds.


	15. Angrophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

_**Nyctophobia**_

_By: Shadow_

_Chapter Fourteen: _Angrophobia

**Fear of Becoming Angry**

White blonde hair fell down the back and shoulders of the small women kneeling by the fire, her hair reflecting the angry flames as her light blue eyes looked up veiled by that very hair. Her black leather pants, large boots, small black tank top and long black knit sweeper made her look like bottled violence.

As Darien watched his little lover he realized that she wasn't the innocent he had thought her to be. She was pent up aggression and anger. Violence in a small package locked up very securely…the key had been the death of the small boy she had considered a son.

As he watched her he knew what the other vampires would see, or at least think they would see. One of their own kind. But to him she didn't look like a vampire. To him she looked like one of the infamous vampire hunters.

Serena slowly glanced over at Darien and stood. She slowly walked over to him, her hair swaying around her body. He smiled and licked his lips; this was the woman God had meant for him.

He took her small hand and pulled her against him. "I love you Serena." He whispered against her hair.

"I love you as well Darien." Serena said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't smell them here."

Serena snorted, "Of course you wouldn't. A small human girl was able to kill one of them easily my love. You think they'd be stupid enough to spread out. No, they're not that stupid."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head "True. Very, very true and I am sure they are waiting to see if we'll investigate and hunt them down where they reside."

"I want to Darien. I want to go hunt them." She said, her voice dying of all emotion except hatred.

"Serena, I wouldn't be able to take them all on. Twelve maybe, but no more." He said looking down at her.

She slowly slipped out of his arms and began walking towards the glowing palace. "Then stay here." She whispered over her shoulder as she threw the sweeper to the ground.

That's when Darien saw the familiar mark on her wrist. "No…" he whispered as he slowly began to follow her. "I've searched every inch of that body…it couldn't be…I am a few millennia old my eyes could be starting to wear down…"

Serena moved faster towards the border that separated the ruins of Tokyo from the large vampire palace and its golden glow.

Darien froze as he witnessed her speed and swallowed. "If this is true…it is a very cruel joke my Lord!" He growled, as he actually had to use a small bit of his supernatural speed to keep up with her.

She snarled and rushed the gates. The vampires sprung from their hiding places and piled on top of Serena. He froze and yelled "SERENA!"

But he watched at the three vampires that attacked her begin to recede off of her.

Serena swung out with all of her strength and punched one of the vampires in the jaw flinging him into a wall. She grabbed a stick off the ground and shoved through another one's heart and flung him into one of the women before she scaled the fence.

"Fuck!" He growled as he followed her.

Darien ran forward as twenty vampires swarmed them, and despite Serena's strength they overwhelmed her as Darien continued to fight. She was rushed away, unconscious and bleeding into the strong hold.

Darien knew he couldn't win so after taking them out, he retreated with plans to try and attack again when he was able to plan, praying that God wouldn't let her die after giving her to him.


	16. Asthenophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** **I tried to avoid this as much as humanly possible but I want to apologize ahead of time. I know these stories have been really uber short, but as soon as you finish reading this chapter you'll understand why!! I PROMISE!! I had this planned since the prologue. And I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I got wrapped up in my other story "Book Three: Kill the Lights and Start the Show" check it out its done so my attention is fully back to this one now!**

_**Nyctophobia**_

_By: Shadow_

_Chapter Fifteen: Asthenophobia_

**Fear of Weakness**

Darien paced back and forth as the sun rose over the city of ruins. He swore profusely wanting nothing more then going in there and storming the palace. Yes, he could walk out in the light, but, the sun zapped his energy making him thousands of years weaker then he really was.

"Serena…why did you have to be so stupid and impetuous?" he asked the bright blue sky. "Than again…" his mind flashed to the mark on her wrist. He sighed and knelt on the ground, laying his head and hands on the cool stone. "God, my lord almighty…what is Serena? How did she get such speed? Such strength…if she is what I think she is…it is a cruel joke to play. Though I deserve it and whatever other restitution you think I owe still." He sighed "Please, please just let me get Serena out of there alive in your name I pray, amen."

"Now that is something I haven't heard in all seriousness in a long time." Came a voice from behind him.

He spun quickly; glaring until he saw that it was Serena's caretaker, Momo. "Oh, it is you."

"Yes it is I. Where is Serena you great fanged beast?" Momo asked walking across the room towards Darien.

"She attacked the vampires last night, I tried to stop her…but I was out manned and Serena as captured." He sighed and sat down holding his head in shame. "I was such a fool, a weak fool! I let her get captured by those villainous vampires and now, lord knows what they are going to do to her when the sun fades into night."

Momo fell to her knees, her eyes large, tears falling down her cheeks as she stared at the remorseful vampire "She was captured? Captured! I…I lost the both of them! I lost both of them…"

Darien looked up at the sobbing older woman and sighed. He arose and walked over to her, kneeling beside her and placed a hand on her back "Please madam, stop crying. I promise, I will get Serena back. I have searched centuries for something that would keep me sane. I will not let that thing…or in this case…the love of my afterlife," he said trying to make a joke "be taken from me, or from the ones who loved her even when there was a doubt to her loyalty."

Momo looked up into Serena's vampire lover's face and smiled weakly "I always did think that you were handsome, I thought it was some sort of vampire mind trick sort of deal to keep Serena enamored by you, but now I see it. She was right, you truly are kind."

Darien ducked his head, blushing lightly as he chuckled "Thank you madam."

"Stop that!" she barked at him.

He looked up dumbstruck "Excuse me?"

"Stop calling me that, you're older then I am! I just look it. Call me Momo." She nodded in self-righteous indignation.

He felt the stirrings in his chest arise; even though he knew it was inappropriate right now, he couldn't help it. He began laughing, "Alright, fine you young whippersnapper. Momo it is."

Momo rewarded him with a large smile before it faded and a sorrowful look replaced it. "Darien…we must get Serena back. She's so important to me, she and Fritz were the only true happiness in my life since the war."

He sighed and nodded "I know…but it will not be we, it will be I. I will get Serena back."

"Alive?"

He grinned, flashing her fang. "Alive or my name is Cain."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she finally woke up, but her vision swam in a blue of dark muted colors and bright neon colors. She groaned and closed her eyes tight before daring to open them up again.

The world was still "Huh?" she looked around the large room filled with weird equipment. "Where am I?"

She heard footsteps, a door open and then a deep, rich masculine voice. "I see you are awake Van Hellsing."


	17. Merinthophobia

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: AU, Nyctophobia is fear of the dark and in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

_**Nyctophobia**_

_By: Shadow_

_Chapter Sixteen: Merinthophobia_

**Fear of Being Tied Up**

"Van…Van what?" Serena stared at the man in front of her. He was tall, but not as tall as Darien, and his hair was a bright blonde, brighter then her own and his eyes were a pale blue. Pale with death.

"I see…" he laughed, "You don't know what you are."

"What…what are you talking about?" she looked frantically around the room. "Where am I and what is all this stuff?"

The man smiled and nodded "I will return." He turned and walked out of the room.

Serena looked around the bright room once more, confused. The vampires had captured her. Were they planning on turning her? What was a Van Hellsing? She whimpered as she desperately tugged at her wrists and ankles wanting to get free. "I should have listened to Darien." She whimpered.

She heard two men arguing outside the room she was stuck in before the blonde man from before stuck his head in pointing to her and she saw another blonde haired man poke his head in, this one had dark coloring then the other man and his hair was longer, pulled back in a ponytail that hung to the middle of his back.

The new man grinned and popped back out of the room with the blonde from before and she heard them talking again, quickly and quietly, she couldn't make out a single word they were saying.

"What are you two hens arguing about?" she heard a third man walking into the conversation. She heard a joint "sh!" before she heard more chattering when a man with dark eyes and long wavy brown hair poke his head in. He looked terribly confused as he exited.

The muffled conversation continued when she heard the brunette's voice rise "WHAT?" followed by "SH!"

"Why are you asking me? You're the scientist!" One of the men growled.

All three men poked their heads back in and looked at her. Serena gave them a dirty look which they returned as they moved back out into the hallway.

"We were afraid of that?" Serena grumbled. "Take away the speed and strength and Momo could take them."

The tree men entered once again looking her over as the first blonde pointed at her wrist "see there! On her wrist, the Celtic cross of her ancestors."

The men all looked at her right wrist, which only made Serena want to look to. She yelped as she saw it looking shocked.

"The woman didn't know Jadeite." The brunette said smacking the shorthaired blonde upside the head.

Serena took note of the man's name as all three stared at her. "What idiot would rush this palace if they didn't at least think they could win?" Jadeite asked.

"One who was hoping to take as many of you blood sucking creatures with her as she could." Serena growled, giving them all a dirty look.

"That's what the queen was warning us about! Look, that look!" Jadeite said pointing.

"You mean the look of anger?" the other blonde asked as he grabbed a black board with white papers on them, scribbling things down.

Jadeite nodded "yeah."

"She obviously has no idea what she is. Stop opening your trap!" the brunette growled "or else she will know."

That option seemed to cross over Jadeite's face "Oh."

"What an idiot!" the brunette shook his head rubbing his temples.

"So woman. What made you think you should attack us?" the longhaired blonde asked.

Serena continued to look down before gazing up through a veil of her hair "My mother, my father, my brother…you beasts killed them all…and then…you killed a little boy who was my family…that's what made it happen. Fritz…he…was like my son…and you monsters killed him." She growled as she tried to pull herself free from her imprisonment.

"Eh…" Jadeite blinked and rubbed the back of his neck.

The longhaired blonde sighed "ah…family…yes, anger over the loss of a family member can create moments of stupidity, especially if it is a child." He scribbled on the paper again.

"What is your name?" the brunette asked.

She ignored him and continued to stare at the blondes. The brunette growled and forced her to look at him "answer me."

"Serena." She growled.

"Serena Van Hellsing?" he asked.

"What is a Van Hellsing?" she asked truly confused.

The brunette turned and smiled, chuckling lightly "See Zoicite, no worries on the part of this little bitch. But, since you are the scientist, get to the science of it all already."

The longhaired blonde, whose name was obviously Zoicite, nodded "yes, yes…leave the both of you."

Serena watched as the both of them left and she looked back at Zoicite. "What's a scientist?"

"Hm? Oh, right you were born after the human world was destroyed so you wouldn't know most of the simplest things that you should know." He nodded "a scientist is a man or woman who studies how things in the universe work."

"What's that thing?" She looked at his black board he was holding.

Zoicite smiled amused up at the poor girl. "It's called a clipboard. See this metal prong here? Well you lift it up and slid papers under it to hold them in place while you write."

"Why aren't I dead?"

He smiled and sighed, "You are a very curious little creature aren't you? You are alive still because we want to know about you. Malachite is the one who grabbed you and ran, he…said that you were overpowering some of the weaker vampires and throwing them around like they were nothing. But you weren't a vampire. He then saw that mark on your wrist and knew that he had to bring you in. He knew our queen would love to know how a Van Hellsing descendant would survive. But, you seem to not know who you are. Shame, I would love to test your strength, speed and agility. But it seems I must miss out on that opportunity because you…wait a minute!" Zoicite began running around excited.


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE UPDATE

_AUTHOR AFTER THOUGHT_

THE ANIME CONVENTION IS ONLY 4 DAYS AWAY!!!! OMG!!!!

I can't believe that today is March 26, 2007, already!!!!! Wow how time flies. My costume is all done! And so are the two purses I sewed for the con. It will be my two bffs and me!! OMG!!! IT'S GOING TO BE AMAZING!!!

My first con. I was told I would always remember my first con. I hope so. Oh and sorry it's taken so long to update so I will be nice and give you all updates and cliff hangers.

_SPOILERS_

_Only A Memory Away:_ Chibi-Usa has no idea why he dad from the future was freaking out and when she talks to Usagi, she realizes why. Usagi and Mamoru haven't even spoken since he left BEFORE Galaxia. A whole slew of trouble is going to start with 8 protective friends, 6 match makers from the future, a stubborn prince, a heart broken princess and a new enemy.

_Bride Of Satan: _What's this? The cipher has been solved. That's a relief, or at least Darien thought it was until he realizes just where the new hide out is. And as for Andrew and Serena, they thought they were in trouble before, but it looks like Emerald isn't the only one in charge.

_Nyctophobia:_ Serena is terrified as she stays in captivity of Zoicite's laboratory as he tries to figure out just why her strength isn't working even though Nephrite has tried everything to get her to fight. And what is it that Malachite is thinking? Wait, Malachite isn't the Emperor of the Vampire Kingdom? Then who is? Who's pulling the strings? Darien knows who and he knows how he has to get his ladylove out.

_Till the Shadows of Night Come: Bourbon St Glitter:_ Bunny can't get over just how much of a pain in the ass Vahn is, but when she meets Beryl, Leopard Passant of the were-leopards, she realizes just how helpful he will be, until he realizes just how good of a lay Beryl is. Is Bunny jealous? And why are were animals raping and killing people in the cemetery? Who are these new murderers?


End file.
